


Unexpected Savior

by Brzzyz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Feel-good, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brzzyz/pseuds/Brzzyz
Summary: Zaraki hasn't been feeling himself and is led to a lake in a nearby park. While he is there he encounters a young man that makes him feel even more out of character. Read to find out how their love blossoms as Zaraki helps to fight the darkness that the young man has been dealing with. WARNINGS INSIDE. CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
Relationships: Yamada Hanatarou/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The 11th Division building thrummed with energy as the members celebrated another day of glorious fighting. Captain Zaraki had just returned from a mission in Hueco Mundo that had caused him to gain the largest of all of his battle wounds. What better way to commemorate this than with a celebration?

“Ikkaku, why are you h-holdin’ out on me? W-where's the hard stuff ?” He had already been through multiple bottles of sake and it was obvious to see that Zaraki was just getting started although he was beginning to slur his words.

“Ahh Captain, I knew you would eventually tire of the sake so I went to the world of the living. I had the striped hat man assist me with finding some alcohol that was better suited for a man with your tolerance.” As he spoke he presented a large bottle of Crown Royal. “That striped hat man said this is considered cheap liquor but is very... potent.

Before Ikkaku could finish his last words, the captain had already snatched the alcohol from out of his hands, opened it, and downed half of it.

Ikkaku began to speak to try and slow his captain but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “It's not a good idea to try and stop him now…” Yumichika whispered. He knew his captain could be difficult when it came to anyone limiting anything that he did, besides the man could defend himself if necessary, even in his current state. With a large smile, Captain Zaraki finished the bottle…

The rest of the night continued on the same path into early in the wee morning. It wasn't until half of the division had passed out from over-consumption of alcohol, and the other half from fighting after drinking too much, that Captain Zaraki awoke and found himself walking the Seireitei

It wasn't often that he got a chance to be by himself. If he wasn't at the 11th with the squad he was being bothered by Yachiru, if not for that he's in a captain's meeting or on a mission. It never ended. Not that he minded, he loved having a reason and direction to fight. However, lately, he was feeling weird. Fuck, he wasn't sure weird was the word but he wasn't feeling right. Something was missing and he was starting to wonder if he would ever find out what it was.

Somehow during his walk, he had found himself at a lake. He looked around and realized that he was at a local park. He sat on a park bench and wondered why the hell he ended up here.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there but he knows that it had to have been awhile. He knew that he should get back to the 11th and try to get some sleep before Yachiru came to wake him up at some un-kami-like time. With a sigh, he stood and began to walk home, but then he froze as his name was called.

“Eh... Cap-captain Zaraki ?” a soft voice inquired. The captain turned and cocked his head, who the hell was this kid?

“Oh please excuse me, captain, I saw you sitting here all alone… you looked so deep in thought, I just…” the face of the small man turned a pale pink as he continued “...wanted to make sure that you were well.” The whole time that he was talking the boy's head was down, looking at his feet but towards the end of his questioning he looked up into the captain's eye as if searching for something. 

Zaraki wasn't sure of how to react. He didn't really know who this kid was but it was pretty nice of him to make sure that he was okay, plus he was cute as hell. But Zaraki was no punk bitch, he didn't need anyone to check up on him.

“Kid, what's your name ?” The kid's face burned a brighter red than the pale pink it had been earlier. “Uh.. it's.. H-hanataro.. Sir. '' He had made the kid uncomfortable, it was visibly noticeable as Hana shifted from foot to foot, shifting his eyes all around him. ‘Heh, seeing this kid all riled up is kinda fun, lucky for him I'm in a playing mood’, the captain thought.

“Hana” the captain whispered to himself, sliding his tongue over his teeth as he said the name, yeah he liked the way that sounded on his lips. Pretty name to match a pretty kid, the captain thought. “Why are you out here so late, Hana ?” The captain asked the question simply but when he said Hana’s name, the boy couldn't help but stop his fidgeting and look back into the man's eye. 

He didn't know what made him continue to stare into those overpowering green eyes but for some reason, he couldn't look away. “I usually… go for a walk during this hour…” the boy's words ended in somewhat of a whisper as he glanced over to the beautiful lake that stood, uninterrupted. “...it's so quiet, so peaceful.”

Zaraki stared at Hana’s beautiful face for a minute. The boy's large eyes sparkled as if they were one with the lake, and although he looked happy there was some underlying emotion there.  
The captain was at a loss for words again. He felt that weird feeling again inside of his chest, but this was different from before. What the fuck was going on? Shit, he needed a drink and some sleep.

“Kid, it's not a safe time to be walking, no matter what the circumstances are.” He said as he slowly shook his head which caused the bells at the end of his hair to jingly lightly.

“Ahh you are right captain..” Hana’s face fell slightly as his large sparkling blue eyes lowered again. Before he had realized it, Zaraki had his hands caressing the small boy's head, pulling his fingers through the smaller man's dark ebony hair. The boy's head stayed downcast as he slowly closed his eyes and savored the reassuring touch that he wasn't used to. The captain's hands slowly traveled to the boy's cheeks where he caressed the soft skin. He had thought Hana was cute earlier but he was starting to think that he was much more than that. His hands slowly started to travel to Hana's neck when the younger man's face flushed a bright tomato red, prompting the captain to remove his hand.

Zaraki's patted the boy on his head two more times before turning to leave. “Go home, Hana” the man tossed the words over his shoulder as he exited. He didn't know what made him speak to this kid, no to Hana, in the first place, much less to touch him as he did, but he knew he had to leave before he did something he would regret. 

Hana stood and just stared after the captain before she decided to follow the instructions the large man had tossed over his shoulder before leaving him.

******************************************************************************************************  
Neither men had noticed the third reiatsu that was in the park with them as they were focused only on each other.

Every night that Hana would go on these walks she would follow him, to make sure he didn't fall into harm's way, unknowingly to him. The boy was sweet, the sweetest she had ever encountered but she knew he had some demons he was battling and that these walls were therapeutic for him. 

Captain Unohana had masked her reiatsu the minute she knew that there was a shift in the air between the two men. She watched closely to see how the other captain would interact with her beloved, but the fragile seventh seat.

She froze when she saw the other captain's hands slide from the boy's head to his cheeks. And then she noticed the look in the other captain's eyes. 

Confusion riddled her mind… When had she ever seen Kencpachi so caring? Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenpachi had continued about his week as usual. He attended captain meetings, sparred with his subordinates, or kicked their ass’ as Ikkaku so blatantly states, drank way more than any person could fathom, and killed hollows when needed. Bored, that's what he felt. Nothing ever changes, nothing really even seemed to excite him anymore. The only highlights of his week were the times he got a glance at the 4th division's 7th seat. That was one thing he had taken up a bit- stalking. He never took himself for the type but he was curious as he wanted to know more about the kid, so he had done some simple research. He had figured out that he was the 7th seat, which was pretty impressive for such a weak-looking kid but apparently his healing powers were pretty fucking strong. He also found out that the kid seemed to always be alone. It didn't matter where he saw him, he was alone. He hardly even looked at people, much less talk to them. ‘Huh, he's a pretty cute one, sweet too, wonder why he doesn't have more friends or something?’ Kenpachi thought as he watched Hana sweep. He was sat on top of the 4th division building so he was out of Hana’s line of sight although it was a wonder that the kid couldn't feel his reiatsu. He was probably too distracted.

It wasn't like the kid was doing anything important but for some reason, Kenpachi was entranced. He could see that Hana was a hard worker, taking such a simple task seriously. But he could also see the tension that would gather in his shoulders every time he heard a voice or footsteps going by. It was odd but Kenpachi wasn't the most analytical, so he didn't think much of it.

His attention was suddenly grabbed when Hana ran his hand through his hair and tossed it a little. A simple gesture of exhaustion, but to Kenpachi, it was sexy as hell. He made a split-second decision to jump down and talk to the kid for the first time since he saw him in the park almost a week ago. He made sure to make a bit of noise so as not to completely frighten the kid.  
“Yo, Hana”, he shouted loud enough to alert the latter. Hana gasped and turned, wide blue eyes staring up at him with fear. Once Hana realized who had called him he calmed slightly, bringing his hand to his heart. “Oh, C-captain! You scared me. Is… did I do something wrong ?” The fear was still evident and was pretty damn obvious with Hana’s concern being if he had fucked something up. “Na, I just saw you working and thought I’d drop by, the old man keeps telling me to learn manners and shit so I’m showing that I at least know how to say hi”, Kenpachi snickered to himself, yeah the Captain Commander was pretty annoyed with his foul mouth and brash attitude, not that he cared, but it was a good excuse anyway… funny… Kenpachi couldn't remember the last time he had used an excuse, a matter of fact he wasn't sure he had ever needed to.

“Oh, well that is good, I guess”, Hana said as he looked away, most definitely embarrassed. Kenpachi looked at the light blush that reddened those soft cheeks, he had the urge to touch the boy again, the same urge he had had all week. “Say Hana, when’d ya get lunch ?” Another split-second decision. Interesting. He knew he was impulsive but fucks almighty this was getting a bit annoying.

“Uhmm… I can take lunch whenever, I actually have the day off but I didn't have anything else to do so... '' Hana trailed off realizing how pathetic he sounded to the captain. ‘Kami he probably thinks I am such a loser’, Hana thought.

“Well then we're grabbing lunch then, I’m fucking starvin’,” Kenpachi said as he grabbed Hana’s hand and started walking towards one of his favorite restaurants, he even has a private room there for being one of their best customers.

Before Hanataro knew it he was being dragged away and he found himself not even putting up a fight. Instead, he found himself staring at his and Captain Zaraki’s interlaced hands. 

‘He’s holding my hand! Captain Zaraki, is holding my hand.’ He was shocked. Not only was the most feared man in Seireitei holding his hand, but he wasn't afraid! Instead, he felt warmth and… safe? Well, okay he was a bit scared but not for the right reasons. At that moment his train of thought was broken as he and the other man had entered the restaurant.

It was beautiful! He realized it was one of the many higher class restaurants that the Seretei held. But what in the world were they doing here ?!

“Zaraki-Sama, it is amazing to see you here again, thank you for giving us the pleasure of visiting us today,” Said a man dressed in an all-black suit, as he bent at the waist as a sign of respect. Hana only knew it was a suit because in his time spent with Ichigo, he had taught him a little about the human world. Oh! This must be the restaurant that was ‘living world’ themed. 

“Yeah, whatever, just make sure my room is available,” Kenpachi said, completely unimpressed by the other.

“Certainly sir”, the man whisked away to prepare the room for Kenapchis liking. In the meantime Kenapchi glanced down at Hana, he was looking all around him in awe. He figured the kid had probably never been here since it was a bit pricey, and without realizing it, he had wanted to impress him. Another, new for him. Before Kenpachi could say anything the maitre-d came back to show them to their room and make sure they were comfortable until the waiter arrived.

And finally, the two were alone again. Kenpachi didn't know what to really say, it wasn't awkward silence but it also wasn't a walk in a damn park, that was for sure. 

He decided to pour two glasses of sake, maybe it would help calm both their nerves. He shoved the cup at Hana who took it with a whispered thanks before sipping on the drink.

“Uhm, Kenpachi taichou ? W-why are we here ?”

“Whaddya mean? I told ya we were going to grab lunch. This place has some pretty good shit. I dig the hamburger the most. You hang out with Ichigo sometimes right? so you may know some of the foods” Hana couldn't help but giggle. He was definitely out of his element but the sake was helping him to loosen up a bit.

“Yes, yes but why here? and… why with me? oops! The sake may be loosening him up a bit too much.

Kenpachi looked at him with a slight grin, far different from his usual creepy smile. 

“Tell me, Hana, why'd ya come with me?” Hana had no answer for that, but he honestly wanted to know. After his past experiences he has withdrawn from anyone and everyone, so why was he now allowing this man of all people to barge into his life like this?

Before either man could say anything the waiter came in. Suggestions were given, orders were taken, appetizers were served, and more sake was poured. It was hours before the two were done eating, and even then they weren't ready to go.

They were engrossed in conversation, they talked about everything under the sun, within reason of course. Hana had opened up and was being the version of himself that he didn't know even existed. He was laughing, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed! But the captain had him laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. And the captain was smiling, not grinning or being creepy but a genuine happy smile that no one, not even Yachiru, had seen.

Many more hours had gone by before they realized the restaurant was closing, Kenpahci paid for them both and they were both on their way but…

“Aww shit kid, don't tell me ya drunk? Shoulda knew not to let you drink that 3rd cup of sake !” Hana only giggled as he staggered on. Of course, Kenapchi was sober after going through 2 bottles on his own, his tolerance was far too high for this to hinder him, but he also knew he couldn't have the kid going home alone.

“Listen, Hana, I'm gonna carry ya okay? With the way you're walking we're never gonna make it.” Too bad Kenpachi's words fell on deaf ears after he had scooped up Hana the younger man had started to mess with the bells at the end of his hair and was most definitely distracted.”

Kenpachi decided to just start walking to the 4th division barracks, assuming that he lived in one of the units there. He wasn't sure what he would do when he got there but for some reason, he knew that if he took Hana home with him, that would be a really bad decision.

Sometime during the walk, he realized the kid had fallen asleep, holding on tightly to his haori. ‘Fuck, I swear this kid is trying to kill me. He's so… cute, is that the word? Not sure if I’ve ever used that word but it also doesn't seem fitting. Beautiful, yeah… Hana’s beautiful.’

As he approved the 4th he saw Unohana standing outside of the main entrance. ‘Huh, figures that she would wait up for him, she's into the motherly shit after all.’ 

“Good Evening, Zaraki, it seems as though you have shown my 7th seat a grand time. Come, let me show you to his quarters so that he may rest”. Without another word, she started walking. It only took a few minutes before they had reached Hana’s area. Unohana opened the door for them, gesturing for the other captain to enter first.

It was a small but decent two-bedroom apartment set up, a bit of an upgrade because of Hana’s rank. It was decorated plainly but was also very clean. Kenpachi went towards the door that was open, assuming correctly, that it was the bedroom. He went towards the small day bed that was pushed up against a wall and laid the boy down.

He stared at the beautiful face for a few minutes before brushing a hair out of the younger man's face. He had straightened, readying himself to leave when he felt a tug on his clothing.

“C-captain”, Hana stuttered out, blue eyes swimming with emotions that Kenpachi wasn't sure he was reading right.

“Hey kid, we're at your place, your captain showed us in. I'm gonna head out though, you could use the rest.” As he prepared to leave once again Hana pulled on him.

“W-wait, will you… would you maybe….stay with me ?” Hana had said looking away from the captain when he finally got his question out.

Kenpachi kneeled down, putting him almost eye to eye with Hana. “I'm not sure that's a good idea kid, but I'll check on ya tomorrow, promise.”

Hana's eyes were shining, although he didn't get the captain to stay with him as his liquor riddled mind had wanted, he had received his first promise! And for some reason… he knew the other would keep it. 

“Okay…” Hana said with a bright smile, as he jingles a bell on Zaraki's head. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Kenpachi had pulled Hana towards him and had kissed him. Slowly at first, feeling the utter terror that Hana was feeling, but all at once the tension had left his little body and he was kissing back. They kissed each other passionately as if they were the only two people left in Soul Society. Kenpachi nipped and sucked on those lips. Hana only moaned quietly, loving the treatment he was getting. When Kenpachi ran his tongue over the seam of his lips he was scared, it was all so new and he didn't want...that… to happen again but he just couldn't help but trust the captain, it didn't help that his mind was a bit of a mess because of the sake. After a few moments, he granted the larger man access, allowing him to map out his mouth with his rather large and pointed tongue. Hana was in bliss, he had never been kissed, and gosh isn't this a hell of a first kiss. He pulled on the captain's clothes, wanting to get closer. Wanting… more. 

Kenpachi pulled back first, knowing that if he didn't stop, he would go farther than Hana could handle. “Go to sleep Hanataro'', He kissed the younger man once on the forehead before standing and walking out. Hana, still in shock and also still drunk, just smiled, running a finger over his lips before curling up in his bed and falling into one of the best sleep he had ever been graced with.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kenpachi walked out he saw Unohana standing, waiting. They exited the living space and locked it back. They both walked, in silence. They were by the entrance again, Kenpachi not breaking his stride before he heard her words. He didn't stop when he heard them, there was no need.

“If you hurt him Kenpachi, I will kill you"


	3. Chapter 3

Ikkaku was the first to realize that his captain was in a foul mood the next day but it was quickly announced to the rest of the division when Zaraki got upset at one of the members and then proceeded to throw him through a window.

For Zaraki, he was just...annoyed, he had gone to check up on Hana and Unohana- that cockblocker, wouldn't just give him a minute to be with Hana. He had no plans to hurt him so he wasn't sure what stick she had up her ass.

So, for the rest of the week everyone walked on eggshells with the captain, even Yachiru was quieter than usual.

Yachiru sat atop of Kenpachi's shoulder as he sat at his desk. She stared at him and wondered if the reason for his foul mood was the same reason that Braidy lady had come to see her earlier that morning. She seemed concerned but Yachiru knew that Kenpachi wouldn't hurt him! She felt the change in his reiatsu, although it was only slightly different, and knew that her captain felt something very different for Hanaaro than he had anyone else. She smiled widely thinking about Kenpachi having a crush. She was so excited! She was tired of being surrounded by brute like men. None of them would play with her or even read to her but she knew that Hana-chan would. He would make a great mommy. She looked back at Kenpachi and noticed that his eyebrows were painfully knit together as the cogs in his brain circled.

She had opened her mouth to say something when a black butterfly flew in front of her face and landed on Kenpachi’s outstretched hand.

The captain's face morphed into a wickedly chilling smile as the hell butterfly gave him orders to execute a mission. Finally, something to take his mind off of the events of that night… off of that damned beautiful face.

*************************************************************************************************************

“Does everyone understand their orders?” 

“Hai, captain!”

“Good, remember there are a significant amount of injuries so we must work fast to save everyone possible.”

With that, Captain Unohana turned and led her healers into Hueco Mundo.

*************************************************************************************************************

It was a mess of scattered bodies and healers doing their best to revive, and heal. Apparently, the 11th division was hit hard by a surprise attack from Aizen's Arrancar. The 11th division captain was fine physically but mentally he was fuming. He couldn't believe he fell into that jackass traitor trap and lost so many fucking men! 

He looked down at himself as he saw blood dripping down his chest. He sighed. He’d be just fine but it didn't mean that his injuries didn't hurt. As he sat in the sand he started out as the chaotic scene unfolded in front of his eye. He knew his members didn't care too much for the 4th division but he was always thankful for their hard work and made sure to always show them respect.

As he scanned the area his eye fell on a familiar face. Hana… he hadn't seen that face in over a week. Actually, that was a lie because for the past week he’d seen that very face in his dreams almost every night. Hell, he had even used those beautiful blue eyes to get himself off a few times in that one week. 

He stared at the small figured man and studied him. Zaraki looked hard at Hana. He was so small, he couldn't be any taller than 4’10, maybe 5 foot? He wasn't just short though. He was small all around, and Zaraki could guess, no he was sure, that Hana had the smallest waist and thighs. Zaraki smirked, although the kid was small he knew that he had a cute little ass, nothing big but something that he could grab onto for sure. And those eyes? They would be the death of him. They were so large, so blue. Sounds fucking stupid but those eyes could search any man's soul if they wanted to. Zaraki wondered what they would find in his own soul, or if Hana would find that he didn't even have one. He recalled how it felt to hold his small body in his arms, to kiss those delicious lips...

As Zaraki continued to study the man, he felt a shift in the sand. He stood abruptly and looked all around. Captain Unohana did the same, sensing the same thing he did. They both searched the area, on alert. It was less than a second later that they heard the sound of unsettled sand and a loud pained cry.

Zaraki and Unohana both turned towards the sound, both knowing exactly who had cried out in pain. “HANAAAA!” Zaraki roared as he ran towards the small man who wouldn't leave his mind.

As he ran towards him, the captain realized that there was a large hollow that had latched its teeth into the younger man's shoulder and then tossed him, and then brought its clawed hand back, preparing to attack again. Before the hollow got a chance, Zaraki had punched a hole clean through the raised hand. He then slashed the hollow with his zanpakuto. The captain was preparing to jump on top of the hollow and pull its head off when he heard a low pained moan creep out of Hana’s mouth. 

He left the hollow to writhe in pain and slowly die as he ran the distance to Hana.  
“Hey kid, are you okay? Hana, look at me !” Hana's eyes looked all around him, never settling on one place.

“He can't hear you, he's going into shock.” Unohana did a quick assessment of Hana before turning to the 11th division captain. “I need to get him back to the 4th division, now.” Unohana's eyes were serious and her smile was gone so Zaraki knew that the situation was dire.

**********************************************************************************************************  
Zaraki stared at Hana as he rested on a 4th division bed. Unohana was able to assess his wound and found that the hollow had inserted some type of poison into the man, thankfully, she was able to heal all the damage.

“He just needs rest, captain”

“Yeah, I hear ya”. There was silence for a second before Unohana decided to ask a daring question.

“You love him, don't you ?” she inquired.

Zaraki pulled his eyebrows together and twisted his face a little, trying to comprehend the other captain's words. He stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Unohana sighed and began to walk out of the room. If she wasn't such an attentive person she may have missed the words the normally gruff captain whispered.

“I've never.. Fuck.. I didn't know… I don't think I can live without him”. As Zaraki spoke, he surprised himself. He was the captain of the 11th division. A man so strong he wore an eyepatch to reign in some of his uncontrollable power. A fighter who only cared about being victorious…. And yet he knew his words were true. When Hana had been attacked, he didn't know if he would survive and for the first time in what seems like ages, he was scared.

“You should tell him. That boy… he is the sweetest I have ever encountered... But he has demons. He needs love and support. He needs protecting. He needs someone like you, Captain.” With that final remark, she turned, but then paused “but do not forget Kenpachi, I will kill you if you hurt him”, and walked out of the room. Kenpachi was of no means afraid of her, but he also would never underestimate her, he had once and it had almost cost him his life. 

********************************************************************************************************

Hana woke up with a start, his body jolting off the table. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was sweating profusely. He had had a nightmare about that man again, why couldn't he move on from that horrible situation? 

Zaraki didn't know what to do or say when Hana bolted out of his sleep, looking batshit crazy and scared shitless. He waited patiently as he held Hana’s hand a bit tighter. 

As Hana slowly came down from his nightmare he realized where he was and slowly the events that had occurred in Hueco Mundo came back to him. It was then that he realized that Captain Zaraki was next to him, holding his hand and intently staring at him. 

“C-captain ?” He didn't know what to say. He felt so weak, having no more fight left in him. And honestly, the man felt so good enclosing his own. He wasn't sure that anyone other than this captain had ever touched him with a caring touch.

“How ya feeling kid? You really took a hit out there.” As the captain spoke to the smaller man he slowly pushed the hair from out of his face, and moved his hands to caress his cheek. He had been dreaming of this soft skin for so long and he was finally able to touch it.

Hana didn't know why he didn't squeak or become flustered like normal. Instead of pushing his cheek closer into the captain's large, warm and rough hands. “I’m okay, I feel okay”, was all he could say as he savored the warm touch.

“I was worried about you, ya know… I thought that I’d lose you” Zaraki decided he couldn't hide from the truth anymore. And for a second that scared him shitless. He never really cared for anyone other than Yachiru but she could take care of herself. In that split second, he wondered what magic the kid could have done to him to make him feel this way. 

“You.. were worried… about me? Why ?” Hana was nothing compared to the captain, why was he worried about him? His existence didn’t matter, shouldn't have mattered. 

Zaraki saw the honest confusion in Hana's eyes. He saw something else there too but he wasn't sure what it was; he dared to say that it was loneliness. Zaraki made a split-second decision that would answer the small man's question and satisfy his own selfish desires. The captain placed his rough lips against Hana's. ‘So soft, so sweet’ was the first thing that the captain thought. 

Hana, not expecting the kiss, gasped and tried to push the captain away. The last time they had kissed he was drunk, that had made it much easier, now though… now he was scared. The captain encircled Hanas small waist, closing the distance between the two until their chests were touching. He continued to kiss, licking the smaller man's lips, asking for entrance.

Hana's mind was running a mile a minute. He didn't know what to do. He was trapped, just like last time, there was no escape…. NO! This time was different, he didn't feel like crying and he didn't feel violated. In fact, he felt safe, and… aroused? Against his initial reaction, Hana allowed the captain entrance to his mouth.

Zaraki slowly entered the beautiful man's mouth, adventuring and rediscovering the sweet space before taking Hanas tongue in his own. Hana understood what the captain wanted and yielded as their tongues dueled a slow enticing dance, intensifying Hana’s arousal. Hana was the one to break the kiss this time, a saliva strand falling onto his chin as proof of their recent closeness. He panted heavily, and then looked up into the Captain's eyes. 

He was shocked to find that the Captain was also aroused. His eyes lidded and oozing with a dark devouring need. This made the Hana shiver with anticipation. 

Kenpachi licked the saliva that had landed on Hana’s chin before tugging on the ebony hair of the younger man and using it as leverage to gain access to Hana’s neck. He slowly licked up and down his neck. Pausing to nip at his ear and lick the curvature of it. 

“Ca-captain…” Hana lightly moaned.

“It's Kenpachi to you, kid”, Kenpachi said right before sliding open the younger man's yukata to expose his slim chest and pinched a small nipple between his thumb and index finger. Hana arched into the touch with a wavering sigh.

Kenpachi was trying hard to compose himself, he knew that the kid wasn't as calm as he was the other night, but the kid was so fucking sexy, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back. This would be a damn good time to have some sake.

With one hand, Kenpachi continued to pinch and tease at the other man's nipples. Using the other hand to open the rest of Hanas yukata to grab his slim erection in his hand. Kenpachi brought his head down to bite at his little lover's lonely nipple, all while pumping his fingers at a slow, tantalizing pace. Hana released a loud but shaky moan. He thrusted his chest into the face giving him pleasure, while simultaneously bringing his hips up, silently begging Kenpachi for release. However, Kenpachi only continued his torturously slow pace, teasing Hana. Fuck was this kid driving him insane. Kenpachi was nearing his limit and knew that he needed to be inside of Hana soon. Filling and feeling every part of him. Even so, he knew he needed to make sure that this was mutual and that he had consent. .

“Hana... tell me if you want me to stop, kay?” He said staring down at the other man, waiting for an answer. Hana was so enclosed in pleasure and desire that he didn't even hear Kenpachi. It wasn't until his face was square on with him that he focused on his words. He saw Kenpachi searching his eyes, begging for consent. This made him smile… the man from before had never asked Hana anything, he just took it from him. This whole experience was so different. And he welcomed it. 

“Please Ken-chan, please”. Hana wasn't sure of what he wanted or if he could even handle the captain, but he wanted to try. He wanted anything this man would offer him. It was all so loving, so protective. He craved it, needed it.

Hana’s words made something snap in Kenpachi. Within a few swift seconds, he had stripped Hana and himself of all their clothing. He had also laid his little lover down and hoisted his legs up with one hand, exposing his bum. He gave Hana’s ass a harsh squeeze and then a quick slap. Kenpachi smirked “I knew your ass was going to be cute as fuck”, looking down at the owner. All Hana could do was turn red and look away with an embarrassed but appreciative smile. His eyes went wide when Kenpachi slowly separated his ass cheeks and licked the rim of his entrance.

“Ken-chan, y-you shouldn't !” Although he spoke those words, his body reacted differently. He was now a flush pink and his small erection was dripping with pre-cum. He moaned lightly at the soft kisses Kenpachi was landing.

“Heh, this entrance may even be sweeter than those lips of yours,” Kenpachi said before simultaneously shoving his tongue and a finger into the small man.

“Oh Kami..” Hana grabbed onto Kenpachi's shoulder as a mix of pain and pleasure swept over him. Hana wasn't sure if he'd be able to hand much more of this teasing. Kenpachi could also tell that his little lover was struggling so he quickly prepared him. He extracted his tongue and slowly entered a second finger, and then a third. His large fingers thrusting inside of the petit man's tight, redding hole.

All at once, he pulled out his fingers leaving Hana feeling empty and moaning in disapproval. Kenpachi offered his wet fingers to Hana and was surprised when Hana took them into his mouth quickly, cleaning them off languidly.

Kenpachi took back his fingers and slowly massaged Hana’s ass as he kissed the small man, dominantly. Hana had no time to prepare, much less breath but he loved it. Before Hana could register and return the kiss, Kenpachi had already broken the kiss and positioned himself at the smaller man's entrance. He hesitated as he looked down at Hana. He could see that he wanted him, badly but he also looked scared. Scared maybe an understatement actually. 

“Hana…” Kenpachi had started but was stopped by Hanas trembling hand that came up to caress his pectoral.... “Please Ken, I-I need this.. I need you. Please be gentle with me”. Those words were enough reassurance for Kenpachi.

He kissed both of Hana's small thighs before widening his legs and entering him slowly. “O-oooh Kami..” Hana slowly breathed out a pained sigh. He knew that the man above him was large, he had seen his large cock with his own eyes but the feeling of him entering him was so different. It hurt. It hurt so much that he wanted to cry, and yet he didn't want the other man to stop.

“Open up for me, flower, I'm almost all the way in”. Kenpachi said when he saw how much pain his little lover was enduring. He swiped away the silent tears that had ran down Hana's face and then slowly kissed him to distract him from the pain as he pushed the last inch into his mate.

Kenpachi looked down at the man who stared back at him with adoring eyes. He was still in pain, he could see that, but he was also thankful. It was then that Unohana's earlier words echoed into the captain's ears. Kenpachi wasn't sure what Hana had gone through, or what demons he was fighting but if this was what Hana wanted then he would be sure to give it to him. And give it to him good.

“I'm movin’” Kenpachi grunted quietly, not able to hold himself back anymore. He was trying so hard to ignore just how good Hanas tight ass felt as it constricted around him. He gave a few slow but deep thrusts into Hana, searching. In the meantime Hana held onto Kenpachi's arms, trying to hold back a pained scream. Suddenly his eyes opened and his back arched off of the table as he moaned Kenpachi's name loudly. “Heh, finally found the fucker”. Kenpachi slowly picked up his pace as he positioned himself to hit Hannas g-spot with each thrust. 

Hanna’s pain was forgotten as he moaned loudly as Ken-chan continued to pick up the pace and push deep inside of him. In one fluid motion, Kenpachi threw Hanas legs off of his shoulders, instead of holding them in the air by the back of his knees, and then pistoned into his Hana at an ungodly speed. All Hana could do was hold on tightly to the bed as his small bum was plundered.

“Ken... I don't think… oh I won't last.” He had never felt this way but he knew that he needed release and he needed it soon.

“Don't you dare cum until I tell ya, babe, wait for me!” Kenpachi wrapped a few of his fingers around Hana's soaked cock to keep him from coming, leaving Hana to whimper and writhe under him.

Kenpachi pistoned into Hana a few more times before he started to stroke Hana’s weeping member at a vigorous pace. The sudden change forced Hanna into a powerful climax. He screamed loudly and arched off the bed, cumming over both men's stomachs and then going limp as his body was continually pumped into. Moments later Kenpachi started to climax and leaned down to pull Hanas mouth to his, kissing him slowly and sensually, in stark difference to the last furious pumps he pistoned into Hanas red bum. With one last thrust, Kenpachi finished pouring his seed into his little mate and grunted hard. Hanas entrance clenched around the captain draining him of all the seed he had, eventually overflowing out of Hana onto the hospital bed. 

Kenpachi fell on top of Hana as the two tried to catch their breaths. Hana looked up at his Ken-chan, whose eyes were closed. Hana lifted his shaky hand to the other man's face as he caressed the cheek like the other man had done for him before. Kenpachi opened his eyes and looked at Hana with satiety. “Thank you Ken-chan, thank yo-ou..” Hana couldn't finish what he wanted to say as he started to cry. So much has happened in the last 24 hours. He didn't know how to process it all. He didn't know if Kenpachi would want to stay with him or be sated after being with him for one time. He didn't know what to expect. He also didn't know if he should tell the man about the reason he needed him so much. He was so tired. Physically and emotionally. So he cried and cried.

Zaraki repositioned himself and his partner so that he was laying in front of Hana, cradling the other man in his arms. He knew that Hana had dealt with some fucked up shit to have him feeling the way he did. He didn't know what happened and he didn't know if his mate would tell him but he would do anything to protect him. Anything.

When Hana's crying stopped and his breathing evened out, Kenpachi reluctantly pulled away from his smaller mate to find a rag to clean them up with. Once he found one he cleaned Hana first. Cleaning the sweat and cum from his stomach and then cleaning his no longer virgin ass from his own cum and some blood. It was expected because of his size but Zaraki still flinched at the blood he saw come from the smaller man's entrance.

He finished cleaning them both, then he dressed them and went back to cradling his Hana. Hana snuggled into his chest, comfortable and feeling safe. 

Zaraki ran his hands through Hana’s hair as he slept. He didn't know what happened to Hana but he was going to find out and he knew who may be able to tell him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hana woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and fulfilled. He couldn't remember the last time he woke up and wasn't crying or screaming from a nightmare. He smiled and then slowly peeled his eyes open. His eyes shifted and he soon realized that he wasn't sure of where he was. With a frown, he sat up and took in the entirety of the small room. There wasn't much in the room except for a massive king size bed. Hana laid his head back down on the pillow as his mind ran from him, a slow panic building inside of him. The last time he had awoken to an unfamiliar setting, his whole life had changed. The small man took in a shaky breath as he tried to calm his nerves and think. What was that smell? It smelled like fire, blood, and warmth. “K-kenpachi?” Hana whispered as he realized just where he was. Upon this realization, his whole body relaxed and he buried his head further into the pillow he was laying on. His mind started to wander back to the night before, as he snuggled the pillow. He remembered every touch, every sound, he remembered Ken-chan's hesitant but dominant eyes, he remembered his own burning need for the man, he remembered it all. And he craved more. Hana felt sleep tugging on his mind and he welcomed it. But before he drifted he had one more coherent thought. “I wonder where he is… I miss him.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi was annoyed, to say the least. He had gone to the fourth division that morning to talk to Unohana about his Hana. Instead of answering his questions straight forward she had gone around each question and was only wasting both of their times. He had tried to keep patient with the kind woman but he couldn't anymore, this shit wasn't in his nature and he was about to lose his mind if he had to fake it anymore. Kenpachi had had enough.

“You know what, this is fucking stupid, all I want to do is help him. And you're being useless! If you won't tell me what the fuck happened to him, I'll figure it out for myself!” Kenpachi had stood abruptly from his chair causing it to fall over as he began to exit the room. His only thought is that this was a waste of time that he could have spent making love to his Hana.

“Wait..Just wait”, Unohana's usually firm voice said in a wavered whisper.

Kenpachi didn't have time for her bullshit but something in her voice made him turn to look at her. He didn't like what he saw there.

“Do you... If I tell you, will you help him? Can you actually help him heal? I know you Kenpachi, you care for no one but Yachiru. You don't even care much for yourself. How can I trust you will care for him ?” 

Kenpachi could see the conflict in her eyes. Where she always had a gleam of light, she currently had worry. She had also stopped smiling, her whole demeanor reflecting one more stoic, like Captain Kuchiki.

Kenpachi sighed. “Look, I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have reacted like that. But you said for yourself, I love him. I feel it every fucking time I look at him, every time he breathes. He lives in my thoughts.” Kenpachi whispered the words. He was frightened of his own feelings for Hana. What Unohana had said was true. He had only ever cared for Yachiru. Before Hana, he would never consider his feelings for the girl “love”, although he did view her as a daughter and close friend. Love was never a word he could understand. But now? He understood. He felt it everywhere. And that was scarier than any hollow he had ever faced. “I saw it, Unohana, that fear that lives within him. He lives with it every day, every minute. Tell me, tell me how to help him.” His eyes were now focused on hers. They had a silent duel. Both searching the other's eyes for intent.

Unohana tilted her head slightly before closing her eyes and gesturing for Kenpachi to sit.  
He quickly grabbed the chair that had fallen in his earlier fury and sat down. He waited.

Unohana had opened her eyes and stared into his. She was by no means a cold woman. In fact, she was one of the brightest souls in the Soul Society. And yet there was no life in her eyes, they were dark and sad. 

“When he first came to this division he was very different from now. He hardly spoke. He would never look anyone in the eyes. And he had a major fear of being in close proximity to anyone other than patients, even then, I could see he struggled.” Unohana started. “He is such an amazing healer, so patient and kind. His healing energy is one that can only be exceeded by my own, in fact. Such a sweet boy…” Unohana's eyes had glazed over and she seemed to be talking to herself more than Kenpachi.

“I noticed the signs immediately of course. You don't become the captain of healers without knowing basic psychology… I knew the minute I met him that he had faced some excessive trauma.” As if remembering where she was, the long-haired Captain had fixed her eyes on Kenpachi, nonverbally warning him of the words to follow. “Sexual abuse can be very difficult for anyone. Not to mention a male of his age…Kenpachi, I am going to be upfront with you, because you asked me to be. And I trust you to help him. Hanataro was sexually and physically abused. I believe the abuse happened sometime during his attendance at the academy.”

Her words had rocked him to his core. He knew Hana had demons. He knew that he struggled. But this, he didn't expect. His Hana.. his poor Hana.

Unohana cleared her throat, realizing the other Captain's shock. She continued. “He used to have fainting spells. They would occur daily, actually. He blamed them on a medical condition, yet when I checked his files there was nothing of the sort there. One day, he fainted and had hit his head on an equipment cart on his way down. I had to give him a few stitches, although he wasn't seriously injured. But something told me..” Her face now looked a bit haunted as her eyes went distant, again. “Something told me to do a full analysis of him. It was wrong. It was against protocol and everything I believe in, but I had to know.” She went quiet, and Kenpachi could tell that she was deep in thought. He waited, knowing that this was difficult for her.

She closed her eyes and then folded her hands over her eyes. Her next words were almost a whisper. “Kenpachi, what I found... It was awful. He had been tortured, bruised, beaten. He had multiple broken bones that had healed poorly. He has scars all over… they’re everywhere…”

Kenpachi listened intently. He didn't want to interrupt her but he was confused. He needed some clarification. “Doc, you said he was sexually abused, right? But we were… look, I was his first, I know that for a fact so whatcha mean when you say that ?”

She shook her head lightly and then intertwined her hands together on her desk. Something about his question had centered her and brought her into full doctor mode. “Kenpachi, I should have framed that better. He was sexually tortured. Although I did not find any evidence of anal penetration, I found that he has deep scar tissue along his urethra. He also seems to have been pierced by something, multiple times, on his genitals and scrotum, if you look closely you will see scarring on the insides of his thighs, as well.”

The room had gone silent. Unohana watched Kenpachi as he slowly digested the words. She waited, knowing what was coming next.

“The fucker!” Kenpachi was on his feet again, his reiatsu fanned out across the whole division as his fury raged. He didn't know what to do with his anger. He was ready to blow the whole building to bits and then kill any motherfucker who tried him.

“Kenpachi!”, Unohana called. Kenpachi glanced at her, ready to rip her heart out until he saw the look on her face. She had the same stoic look that she managed to paste on, but the look in her eyes told him he needed to calm down. And he knew, just knew that there was more. Shit, he wasn't sure that he could handle more.

The man walked over the side of the room punching a huge hole in the wall before returning to his seat. “Sorry, I'll get it fixed, I just needed to hit something”. Almost pretending as if he hadn't done it, Unohana continued where she left off prior.

“We have discussed his physical state, now let's move onto his mental state. He has improved tremendously from when I first met him. Probably, because the abuse ceased and he was able to put space between him and the abuser. He still has a fear of large crowds. He is also very jumpy and does not like to be approached from the back. He honestly doesn't like to be approached at all, he is still very reserved, as you have probably witnessed. However, I must say that all of these symptoms intensify around males. Leading me to believe that he was abused by a male. He could use psychiatric guidance to help him overcome these fears. He will have to work through them… Kenpachi, I doubt you sensed me but that night when you first met him, I was there. That was the first night I had ever seen him comfortable with touch. I don't know why, but he chose you as the one to save him, so please do so”. Unohana had suddenly felt exhausted. This whole ordeal was taxing and honestly, she was tired of looking at the man in front of her. She stood to signify the end of their conversation nearing. 

“I know that was a lot to take in. Do you still care for him ?” Unohana had been afraid to ask. 

Kenpachi stared at her with a strained face. After all the information he had received he felt numb. He didn't know what to think. The only thing he wanted to do was go home to Hana. He silently thanked himself for taking the young man to his home after their post-coital affairs at the fourth. He didn't want to let him go last night and he didn't want to let him go now.

He stood, making his exit, pausing to answer her question.

“More than you know”  
__________________________________________________________________________

Kenpachi walked into his home to see Yachiru at the dining table coloring. 

“Hi, Kenny! Hana-chan’s still asleep. I went to ask him to play but he was…” Yachiru had glanced up at the man and saw the look on his face, making her pause mid-sentence.

Kenpachi nodded at her but kept walking. She could tell he was on a mission, she didn't know what was going on but she knew she should probably leave. She grabbed her crayons and paper and decided it would be fun to go bother Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Kenpachi walked into his room finding Hana sleeping, just as Yachiru had said. He walked over to the bed and leaned over to kiss his small mate. It was an intense kiss, instantly dragging Hana out of some of the best sleep he had had in years. His body reacted before he was able to grasp the full situation. 

Kenpachi leaned further into the kiss, forcing his tongue inside Hana's. Hana reeled at the dominance of the kiss. He didn't know what made him trust the Captain so much but he did. He knew he wouldn't hurt him, so he gave him what he wanted. It helped that he loved every feeling the Captain gave.

Hana broke the kiss, panting for air, and then he stared up at Kenpachi and was startled by the intense look on his face. “Ken-chan ?”   
“I need to be inside you Hana, I don't think I can go slow.” Hana wasn't sure what had set his Ken-chan on edge, but he knew that whatever the man wanted he would give. He rolled himself onto his back and widened his legs for the bigger man.

Kenpachi quickly loosened Hanas sleeping Yukata. His eyes roamed the entirety of his petite young mate. He was trying to contain himself, to contain his anger, his rage, his desire, but he was failing and he knew it. Hana watched Kenpachi struggle behind his eyes. He raised his hand, slowly drawing his fingers over the man's eyepatch and then down his cheek. “It's okay Ken-chan, I want you too. I know you can't hold yourself back much longer.” Hana widened his legs. And then one by one moved Kenpachi's hand to sit on his small waist.

Kenpachi leaned over to give Hana a quick kiss before trailing hot kisses down the petit man's body. Hana shuddered with each kiss, drowning in the affection. Without the others' knowledge, Kenpachi traveled the span of Hana’s body finding each scar that his abuser had left behind.

Kenpachi found himself becoming more irate with each scar he encountered, dropping a light kiss on each he found. He had reached Hana’s weeping, first examining, then dropping a kiss on the small puncture sights, barely visible... “Ken, please”, Hana moaned loudly at the erotic yet thoughtful action. 

Wanting to give his little lover some relief, and release his own tension, Kenpachi quickly prepared Hana and then positioned himself at his entrance.. “If I'm hurting you, you tell me”. With that, Kenpachi buried himself into the tight puckering hole. Hana released a pained gasp, trying to relax his body around the massive intrusion. 

Kenpachi knew that he was hurting Hana and hated himself for it, but he knew that he couldn't wait. Kenpachi started to piston into Hana at a vigorous pace, instantly finding Hana’s G-spot to relieve the pain he had inflicted... 

Hana was thrown into bliss. He had felt so good last night that a part of him thought that he may never feel like that again. Obviously, he was wrong. He looked down at where Kenpachi was thrusting deep into him, every thrust meant to bring his pleasure. He pressed his small hand over his abdomen feeling the powerful blows deep inside of him. Then, he looked a little higher to where he was being held firm but tenderly. ‘Is this love..? Do I love Captain Kenpachi Zaraki?’ 

“Look at me baby, I want you to look at me” Kenpachi's voice broke through his thoughts and he did what he was told. When he looked up he saw it and he knew. He needed Kenpachi to be as deep in him as possible. He needed him to surround his whole being. He needed Kenpachi to love him as he loved the Captain.

“Harder. More, I need more of you!” Hana had gasped trying to maintain some form of composure as he stared into his love's eyes. 

Upon the request, Kenpachi pulled Hana onto his lap forcing him deeper into the boy. “Shitttttt… you feel so good flower, so good”, Kenpachi growled as he thrust up into his boy. “Please, please, please”, Hana chanted into Kenpachi's ear as he held onto his neck tightly. 

Both men knew that they were nearing the end. Kenpachi grabbed his Hana’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart slightly, allowing him to slide deeper. “Work with me baby, help me do this”. Hana's mind was reeling, but he heard the request. He shifted slightly allowing himself to lift and drop his body, matching Kenpachi's thrusts, and forced their bodies to meet closer than ever before.

They continued this way for a few minutes before Hana felt himself cumming. “Ken..not gonna last..” he panted.  
“Me either baby, cum for me, and ill cum for you”. Upon hearing Kenpachi's words Hana came furiously all over the two men's stomachs, tightening his whole body around his love. Not being able to take anymore his body went limp as he felt Kenpachi's release flush into his body. Kenpachi continued his powerful thrusts until he was milked dry, pumping himself into Hana a few more times after his release and then collapsing onto his back, Hana falling on top of him. 

Kenpachi pulled Hana into a long and passionate kiss, running his hands over the field of the other sweaty body. Kenpachi was the one to break the kiss this time, staring into Hana’s eyes for a moment before dropping his head back to the bed and closing his eyes.

Hana continued to stare at the big man, wondering how he could feel this way about a man so intimidating and beastly, yet so loving and warm.

“Ken..?”

“Hmm..?”

“I think… I love you”

The room was silent for a while. Kenpachi not knowing what to say. Hana felt instant regret because of this reaction.

“Ken..?”

“Give me a sec, flower, I need to think. Just let me think” Kenpachi was happy. Actually, he was beyond happy. He had just had some of the best sex of his life and his first love was returned. He hadn’t been this happy since the Head Captain let him loose on a field of hollows in Karakura Town. But he was still furious at the information that Unohana had revealed to him. He wanted to go back in time and save Hana before the abuse had ensued. The conflicted emotions he was having were giving him a headache. 

It had been nearly 15 minutes since Hana told Kenpachi that he loved him. Kenpachi had only told him that he needed to think. The regret Hana felt had only grown and he now felt embarrassment. The other man obviously didn't love him back, so what was the point in staying?  
He began to move off of Kenpachi when the bulbous arm came around to encircle his waist and anchor him.

“Ken...?” Hana felt like a broken record.   
“Yeah, flower…?” Hana couldn't tell if that was an answer to his earlier statement or an acknowledgment of him calling his name.

Silence. When Hana didn't reply, Kenpachi, now curious, looked up into the younger man's eyes and flinched at what he saw.

“Hey, don't cry... What's wrong ?” The captain could be such an airhead sometimes. He had been so caught up in the news, coming down from sex, and sorting his own emotions that he didn't realize he never even responded to Hana’s confession.

Hana shook his head lightly, as silent tears streamed down his face. “I shouldn't have said it, we just met, I'm sorry, I'm so stupid and needy… why would you ever want someone like me...” The boy's words sliced through the captain as if it was a zanpakuto. He grabbed his little lover's face, forcing their eyes to meet. “You listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. You are not stupid. You are a brilliant healer, you are compassionate and caring. I don't give two fucks if you're needy because I need you just as much as you need me. You have no reason to apologize.” Kenpachi's voice echoed into Hana’s ears as he tried to process what he was saying. Letter by letter. Word by word. Sentence by sentence. 

“I'm a fucking brute, but nothing will ever make me leave you. Not after I found the one person that makes me forget about fighting. Not after falling in love with you. So don't cry, okay? because when you do that I want to kill someone”.

Hana froze... “Y-you... Love me ?”


	5. Chapter 5

(Flashback from that morning)  
Hana peered over his shoulder watching as his entrance was deeply plundered by his large lover. He watched with lidded eyes, as Kenpachi gripped his waist tightly and thrust into him, keeping a slow pace, and trying to contain himself. Hana buried his head in his pillow with a shudder as his lover grazed over his prostate.  
He whimpered in frustration at the pace Kenpachi had chosen, raising his hips slightly, begging for more friction.  
"Damn flower, your hole is so tight. Fucking heaven" Kenpachi said as he bent down to nip at Hanas back, maintaining the same pace.  
"Ken p-please…" Hana wasn't sure of how much more he could take. He wanted more. So much more.  
"Whatcha want, flower ?" Kenpachi asked, smiling his usual toothy grin. He knew what Hana wanted, he just wanted him to beg for it.  
Hana whined into his pillow, realizing what Kenpachi was playing at and although he hated this game, it turned him on so much.  
"Ken please, I want you."  
"You have me, babe, I'm right here." Oh, how Kenpachi loved this game.  
Being stubborn, Hana wiggled his hips a little, non-verbally begging for more. Kenpachi chuckled lightly at this, realizing he needed to coax his little lover a bit more to get what he wanted. He adjusted Hana's body so that his hips were higher in the air and legs spread further apart, allowing him to plunge deeper into his Hana while continuing to barely graze his prostate.  
Although he was slowly falling apart, Hana couldn't help but think that morning sex may have just become his favorite...

Hanas face burned a bright red realizing where his mind had just been. He shook his head lightly, trying to clear his head of the erotic thoughts that were turning him on. He slowly started to restock the medical supply closet as his mind wandered again... 'Kenpachi constantly demands sex, and while that would have normally frightened me, he seems to unlock my own hidden desires. Still, I can not believe that I would be thinking about such a thing, at work! But I simply can't help how happy I have been recent. I have spent the majority of the last two months spending time with Kenpachi. And although the sex is, for lack of better words, mind-blowing and overly satisfying, we do so much more. He only shows that side to me, his kinder side, his affectionate side. Sometimes we talk for hours about anything and everything. On occasion, we would joke around and laugh until my stomach is in knots. Other times we sit in silence, listening to each other's breathing, as we hold each other. I never thought that I would ever be this happy.' Hana smiled when he thought about how much he loved his Ken-chan, and how much he loved him back.  
Too caught up in thinking about his Ken-chan, Hana didn't hear his name being called numerous times. His shoulder was suddenly grabbed and shaken to grab his attention. Hana's body stiffened, instantly as his attention was diverted. His heart raced in his chest and his breathing became short and labored. 'No, Kami, PLEASE, Not again', was Hana's last thought before he slipped into the darkness.

Kenpachi was having a damn good day and every one of his subordinates could tell. The man has been grinning from ear to ear since the moment he walked into his division. Ikkaku and Yumichika were the first to notice the difference in their captain's mood about two months ago. They had never seen the man so happy, not even when he had been sent on a hollow fighting mission. Captain Zaraki hadn't told them the cause of his good mood but thanks to Yuchiru, they knew that he was dating the fourth division, 7th seat. They didn't give a shit who it was, or their division, as long as they made each other happy. They couldn't wait for the man to tell them himself so that they could meet the source of their captain's happiness. The other division members had heard that their Captain had started to date some random kid from the fourth division, and although some of them were a bit pissed about it, they were more than content to have a happy Captain, especially on days like today when the man was walking on sunshine.  
Kenpachi just couldn't stop smiling that big toothy grin. He had gotten to wake up next to the most beautiful man he had ever met. Then he got to fuck that same guy into oblivion. Next, he got an earth-shattering blow job in the shower before showing up at his division to find Ichigo Kurosaki, looking to train with him. His Hana, sex, and fighting. All of his favorite things, and he got to indulge in all three, IN THE SAME DAMN DAY. He felt like the luckiest man in all of Seireitei.  
He was laying on the bleachers of his division's training ground when he saw a black butterfly circling his head. His large smile only grew larger, excited for the mission he was sure he was being sent on. He reached out to the butterfly to receive the message, and as he listened his smile fell. It was Unohana's voice but her usual cheerfulness was nowhere to be heard. "Captain Zaraki, I need you to come to the Fourth division immediately." That was all the message relayed but he didn't need to hear anymore. And as his smile had fallen earlier, now, so did his heart. He knew it was Hana, his Hana…

Captain Unohana was speaking with a member of her division when she felt Captain Zaraki's reiatsu flaring in rage and anxiety. His reiatsu was searching for her, knowing that once he found the gentle captain, he'd find Hana. Although this situation was in no way humourful, she couldn't help but release a pained chuckle as she watched a few of her healers go unconscious because of the raging reiatsu headed their way. This whole situation felt like a poorly executed joke, who would have thought that Kenpachi would come to the rescue of her beloved seventh seat. An odd case of an unexpected savior is what she would call this.  
"Unohana, where is he ?!" Before Kenpachi could see her, he felt her. He turned the corner and saw her standing, seemingly waiting on his arrival.  
"Captain, before I show you to him I implore you to reign in your reiatsu, you are disturbing my division members from going about their responsibilities !" Oh… Kenpachi hadn't even realized that he had let most of it run loose. Whatever he didn't really give a shit as long as he could see his flower. He did what was asked of him and then stared after the other captain, waiting.  
Without another word, Unohana turned and led the larger man to a long hallway, walking past a few doors before stopping outside of one. Before entering, she was stopped.  
"W-wait… hold on. Tell me what happened to him." Kenpachi had been in such a rush to see Hana, he didn't realize that he didn't actually know why he was here, and honestly, he wasn't excited to find out why.

Unohana turned and looked into his visible eye. She desperately wanted to lift his eyepatch covered eye to see what emotions lay underneath. She released the breath she had been holding on a shaky sigh, today had been exhausting.  
"He fainted. I was not present when the incident occurred but I was told that when another healer was trying to get his attention he lightly shook his shoulder. A simple action but I believe we both know the influence this can have on someone of Hana's nature…" Kenpachi knew exactly what she meant. The kid was very comfortable with his captain lover but he still didn't talk or interact much with others, which was the only reason that Kenpachi hadn't told his division about him. "... I'm concerned. He seems to have made no progress in the last two months, even with your influence. I know it is hard but.." she hesitated to say the next few words. They could be received very poorly and if that was to happen Hana would be the one to feel the repercussions.  
"Just tell me, if it'll help him, I'll do it"  
Unohana sighed again, begging Kami that Kenpachi would stay true to his words. "He needs to talk to someone about the abuse. He needs to tell his story. If not to me, then you, or someone who can help him sort his thoughts and emotions." She watched Kenpachi as he stared at her with a blank face. She took this as a good thing since it meant he was truly thinking about her words. Kenpachi nodded at her but didn't say another word as he opened the door and walked in.

Kenpachi stood and stared at Hana for a while. Hana was laying on a small hospital cot with his back to Kenpachi but the older man could tell by his breathing that he was awake.  
"Kitten ?" Hana jolted, obviously caught off guard by his voice. He turned to face his lover with a small smile. "How ya feeling, babe? I was worried aboutcha." Kenpachi walked closer allowing him a better view of Hana's face, and that's when he realized that he was crying. "Don't cry, flower, please don't cry". But his words did nothing but make Hana cry harder. He scooped his little lover up into his lap, covering his body with his own, and let him cry. It wasn't until several moments had passed when the crying subsided and Hana seemed to melt into Kenpachi's arms, soaking up the affection that the larger man was showing him.  
Kenpachi leaned down to kiss Hana's forehead, needing some sort of affectionate touch to pass through them both before he proceeded, not knowing how his fragile lover may react to his words. "Hana, baby, what happened ?" Silence.  
"Flower… tell me" this time Hana noticed the words were more of a command than a question. He was still silent, though, thinking over what he should even say. Kenpachi knew there was more to his behaviors than just his shyness, they both knew.  
"I was so scared, Kenny. When I felt that hand… I thought…" Hana didn't want to finish his sentence for fear that it would somehow become a reality. Kenpachi sighed. Unohana was right, Hana needed to speak about what had happened, not just the fainting, everything!  
"Hana, baby, you know what I want to know. I want to help, please let me help." Silence. Kenpachi knew that Hana needed time to think so he gave him that time. It had been almost 45 minutes when he became concerned. He looked down trying to gauge Hana's reaction but couldn't see because of how he had buried his face into the other man's chest. And so Kenpachi just continued to wait. He was not a patient man but he would do anything for the man he held in his hands and close to his heart.   
15 more minutes had gone by, a full hour since he had basically ordered Hana into a confession. Kenpachi wasn't sure that words would be helpful at this point so instead, he decided to speak with his actions. He tilted Hana's face up to face his own, noticing that his eyes were swimming with tears, emotions, and confusion. He pressed a small kiss to his forehead, before placing one on each of his eyelids, going down to kiss each cheek, and then pressing a slow but passionate kiss to his small pink lips. At first, Hana didn't react, confused by the captain's actions, but he couldn't resist when he was kissed. Kenpachi licked Hana's lips lightly, asking for entrance. Hana granted him access as he slowly turned more of his body into the embrace, his body calming as he did.  
They continued at this languid pace, Kenpachi showing Hana how much he loved and needed him, and Hana soaking up the love he never thought he deserved.  
Desperately needing air, Hana broke the kiss and stared up into his lover's eye, tracing the eyepatch that hid the other. He was surprised to see how much worry was riddled behind a layer of lust. He smiled, a small smile but a smile nonetheless before laying his head back onto his Ken-chan's chest, lightly tracing over his enormous pectoral muscles.  
Hana sighed loudly, willing himself to be braver and to trust that Kenpachi with his darkest secret. And then he spoke.  
"It began my first year at the academy..."

(Flashback from that morning)  
Hana peered over his shoulder watching as his entrance was deeply plundered by his large lover. He watched with lidded eyes, as Kenpachi gripped his waist tightly and thrust into him, keeping a slow pace, and trying to contain himself. Hana buried his head in his pillow with a shudder as his lover grazed over his prostate.  
He whimpered in frustration at the pace Kenpachi had chosen, raising his hips slightly, begging for more friction.  
"Damn flower, your hole is so tight. Fucking heaven" Kenpachi said as he bent down to nip at Hanas back, maintaining the same pace.  
"Ken p-please…" Hana wasn't sure of how much more he could take. He wanted more. So much more.  
"Whatcha want, flower ?" Kenpachi asked, smiling his usual toothy grin. He knew what Hana wanted, he just wanted him to beg for it.  
Hana whined into his pillow, realizing what Kenpachi was playing at and although he hated this game, it turned him on so much.  
"Ken please, I want you."  
"You have me, babe, I'm right here." Oh, how Kenpachi loved this game.  
Being stubborn, Hana wiggled his hips a little, non-verbally begging for more. Kenpachi chuckled lightly at this, realizing he needed to coax his little lover a bit more to get what he wanted. He adjusted Hana's body so that his hips were higher in the air and legs spread further apart, allowing him to plunge deeper into his Hana while continuing to barely graze his prostate.  
Although he was slowly falling apart, Hana couldn't help but think that morning sex may have just become his favorite...

Hanas face burned a bright red realizing where his mind had just been. He shook his head lightly, trying to clear his head of the erotic thoughts that were turning him on. He slowly started to restock the medical supply closet as his mind wandered again... 'Kenpachi constantly demands sex, and while that would have normally frightened me, he seems to unlock my own hidden desires. Still, I can not believe that I would be thinking about such a thing, at work! But I simply can't help how happy I have been recently. I have spent the majority of the last two months spending time with Kenpachi. And although the sex is, for lack of better words, mind-blowing and overly satisfying, we do so much more. He only shows that side to me, his kinder side, his affectionate side. Sometimes we talk for hours about anything and everything. On occasion, we would joke around and laugh until my stomach is in knots. Other times we sit in silence, listening to each other's breathing, as we hold each other. I never thought that I would ever be this happy.' Hana smiled when he thought about how much he loved his Ken-chan, and how much he loved him back.  
Too caught up in thinking about his Ken-chan, Hana didn't hear his name being called numerous times. His shoulder was suddenly grabbed and shaken to grab his attention. Hana's body stiffened, instantly as his attention was diverted. His heart raced in his chest and his breathing became short and labored. 'No, Kami, PLEASE, Not again', was Hana's last thought before he slipped into the darkness.

Kenpachi was having a damn good day and every one of his subordinates could tell. The man has been grinning from ear to ear since the moment he walked into his division. Ikkaku and Yumichika were the first to notice the difference in their captain's mood about two months ago. They had never seen the man so happy, not even when he had been sent on a hollow fighting mission. Captain Zaraki hadn't told them the cause of his good mood but thanks to Yuchiru, they knew that he was dating the fourth division, 7th seat. They didn't give a shit who it was, or their division, as long as they made each other happy. They couldn't wait for the man to tell them himself so that they could meet the source of their captain's happiness. The other division members had heard that their Captain had started to date some random kid from the fourth division, and although some of them were a bit pissed about it, they were more than content to have a happy Captain, especially on days like today when the man was walking on sunshine.  
Kenpachi just couldn't stop smiling that big toothy grin. He had gotten to wake up next to the most beautiful man he had ever met. Then he got to fuck that same guy into oblivion. Next, he got an earth-shattering blow job in the shower before showing up at his division to find Ichigo Kurosaki, looking to train with him. His Hana, sex, and fighting. All of his favorite things, and he got to indulge in all three, IN THE SAME DAMN DAY. He felt like the luckiest man in all of Seireitei.  
He was laying on the bleachers of his division's training ground when he saw a black butterfly circling his head. His large smile only grew larger, excited for the mission he was sure he was being sent on. He reached out to the butterfly to receive the message, and as he listened his smile fell. It was Unohana's voice but her usual cheerfulness was nowhere to be heard. "Captain Zaraki, I need you to come to the Fourth division immediately." That was all the message relayed but he didn't need to hear anymore. And as his smile had fallen earlier, now, so did his heart. He knew it was Hana, his Hana…

Captain Unohana was speaking with a member of her division when she felt Captain Zaraki's reiatsu flaring in rage and anxiety. His reiatsu was searching for her, knowing that once he found the gentle captain, he'd find Hana. Although this situation was in no way humourful, she couldn't help but release a pained chuckle as she watched a few of her healers go unconscious because of the raging reiatsu headed their way. This whole situation felt like a poorly executed joke, who would have thought that Kenpachi would come to the rescue of her beloved seventh seat. An odd case of an unexpected savior is what she would call this.  
"Unohana, where is he ?!" Before Kenpachi could see her, he felt her. He turned the corner and saw her standing, seemingly waiting on his arrival.  
"Captain, before I show you to him I implore you to reign in your reiatsu, you are disturbing my division members from going about their responsibilities !" Oh… Kenpachi hadn't even realized that he had let most of it run loose. Whatever- he didn't really give a shit as long as he could see his flower. He did what was asked of him and then stared after the other captain, waiting.  
Without another word, Unohana turned and led the larger man to a long hallway, walking past a few doors before stopping outside of one. Before entering, she was stopped.  
"W-wait… hold on. Tell me what happened to him." Kenpachi had been in such a rush to see Hana, he didn't realize that he didn't actually know why he was here, and honestly, he wasn't excited to find out why.  
Unohana turned and looked into his eye. She desperately wanted to lift his eyepatch covered eye to see what emotions lay underneath. She released the breath she had been holding on a shaky sigh, today had been exhausting.  
"He fainted. I was not present when the incident occurred but I was told that when another healer was trying to get his attention he lightly shook his shoulder. A simple action but I believe we both know the influence this can have on someone of Hana's nature…" Kenpachi knew exactly what she meant. The kid was very comfortable with his captain lover but he still didn't talk or interact much with others, which was the only reason that Kenpachi hadn't told his division about him. "... I'm concerned. He seems to have made no progress in the last two months, even with your influence. I know it is hard but.." she hesitated to say the next few words. They could be received very poorly and if that was to happen Hana would be the one to feel the repercussions.  
"Just tell me, if it'll help him, I'll do it"  
Unohana sighed again, begging Kami that Kenpachi would stay true to his words. "He needs to talk to someone about the abuse. He needs to tell his story. If not to me, then you, or someone who can help him sort his thoughts and emotions." She watched Kenpachi as he stared at her with a blank face. She took this as a good thing since it meant he was truly thinking about her words. Kenpachi nodded at her but didn't say another word as he opened the door and walked in.

Kenpachi stood and stared at Hana for a while. Hana was laying on a small hospital cot with his back to Kenpachi but the older man could tell by his breathing that he was awake.  
"Kitten ?" Hana jolted, obviously caught off guard by his voice. He turned to face his lover with a small smile. "How ya feeling, babe? I was worried aboutcha." Kenpachi walked closer allowing him a better view of Hana's face, and that's when he realized that he was crying. "Don't cry, flower, please don't cry". But his words did nothing but make Hana cry harder. He scooped his little lover up into his lap, covering his body with his own, and let him cry. It wasn't until several moments had passed when the crying subsided and Hana seemed to melt into Kenpachi's arms, soaking up the affection that the larger man was showing him.  
Kenpachi leaned down to kiss Hana's forehead, needing some sort of affectionate touch to pass through them both before he proceeded, not knowing how his fragile lover may react to his words. "Hana, baby, what happened ?" Silence.  
"Flower… tell me" this time Hana noticed the words were more of a command than a question. He was still silent, though, thinking over what he should even say. Kenpachi knew there was more to his behaviors than just his shyness, they both knew.  
"I was so scared, Kenny. When I felt that hand… I thought…" Hana didn't want to finish his sentence for fear that it would somehow become a reality. Kenpachi sighed. Unohana was right, Hana needed to speak about what had happened, not just the fainting, everything!  
"Hana, baby, you know what I want to know. I want to help, please let me help." Silence. Kenpachi knew that Hana needed time to think so he gave him that time. It had been almost 45 minutes when he became concerned. He looked down trying to gauge Hana's reaction but couldn't see because of how he had buried his face into the other man's chest. And so Kenpachi just continued to wait. He was not a patient man but he would do anything for the man he held in his hands and close to his heart.   
15 more minutes had gone by, a full hour since he had basically ordered Hana into a confession. Kenpachi wasn't sure that words would be helpful at this point so instead, he decided to speak with his actions. He tilted Hana's face up to face his own, noticing that his eyes were swimming with tears, emotions, and confusion. He pressed a small kiss to his forehead, before placing one on each of his eyelids, going down to kiss each cheek, and then pressing a slow but passionate kiss to his small pink lips. At first, Hana didn't react, confused by the captain's actions, but he couldn't resist when he was kissed. Kenpachi licked Hana's lips lightly, asking for entrance. Hana granted him access as he slowly turned more of his body into the embrace, his body calming as he did.  
They continued at this languid pace, Kenpachi showing Hana how much he loved and needed him, and Hana soaking up the love he never thought he deserved.  
Desperately needing air, Hana broke the kiss and stared up into his lover's eye, tracing the eyepatch that hid the other. He was surprised to see how much worry was riddled behind a layer of lust. He smiled, a small smile but a smile nonetheless before laying his head back onto his Ken-chan's chest, lightly tracing over his enormous pectoral muscles.  
Hana sighed loudly, willing himself to be braver and to trust that Kenpachi with his darkest secret. And then he spoke.  
"It began my first year at the academy..."


	6. Chapter 6

“It began when I was in my first year at the academy… I didn't know many people and the people I did know rarely spoke to me. I was an outcast of sorts….”

Kenpachi was listening with intrigue and also ire towards those that treated his love as if he was nothing. As he listened he rubbed small circles over Hanas back, calming and encouraging him to continue his story.

“... and then one day someone spoke to me. I was truly confused as to why this person would speak to me when no one else did but they seem to truly not care about what everyone else thought… we… We started as friends. My first real friend, I thought…”

Hana had started shaking slightly at this point and leaned further into the large captain's body.

“I really thought he was my friend Ken, I thought that he loved me as a close friend, maybe even a brother. But I was wrong. So wrong”.

The last sentence was barely even a whisper. Kenpachi knew that Hana was struggling to have direction in telling his dark story, not knowing where to actually start. Kenpachi decided it may help if he asked questions so that Hana wasn't wandering through his mind on his own.

“When did it begin, flower? What was the first incident ?” Kenpachi asked with a hesitant but loving voice. 

Hana sighed, his eyes focused and then he spoke again. “One day before one of our major exams when we were studying together he kissed me. I tried to push him away but I was so weak I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was so unexpected I don't know that if I even had the strength, that I could stop him… that was the first day he ever forced me to do something I didn't want to do.”

“Tell me how it escalated, when did it… how did this all happen ?” Kenpachi helped guide the story again.

“It would happen little by little. One day a kiss, and then he would be back to normal. Then a touch, and then back to normal. It continued like this for weeks. It was all a mind game, him pushing his sick boundaries with me. It confused me, sometimes I even thought it was all a dream… and then one day it all changed, he was no longer the same person, I guess he figured he no longer needed to pretend with me….”

Kenpachi knew that the story was about to reach its climax and he wasn't prepared. But he needed to know, and Hana needed to know that he did not have to bear the pain of it all on his own.

“I had been trying to put space between him and I so I'm not sure how he was able to do it but I am sure that he drugged me. I must have been asleep when he did it because when I woke my brain was in a fog. It took me a while to realize I was tied to one of the large tables in the science room…” Hana had started crying at this point, his shaking body pulling itself as close as possible to the other warm being. “... Oh Ken, I was so afraid. I realized I was naked and that there was a tray of medical instruments laid out on the table next to me.”

Kenpachi didn't know what to say. Shit, he didn't know if he should say anything at all. He didn't even know what to think other than that he knew he would kill the son of a bitch who dared to touch his Hana. Kenpachi leaned forward to kiss Hanas head and held him close, a nonverbal way of supporting the smaller man.

“That first day he... He touched me and made me... Well... he made me cum. He said that everything he did, I would like it because I was only a whore. As he made the cuts and pierced my body, he made sure that he touched me. I didn't want it, kami I begged him to stop but he wouldn't! It went on for hours… after that, I was broken. I was never a fighter but whatever fight I did have was gone. I was afraid and yet I didn't know what to do. So like a coward, I did nothing.”

Kenpachi was upset but now he was furious... “Let me tell you something Hana, I'm pissed, fucking livid. I want to tear that mother fuckers head off. But it will send me over the fucking edge if I hear you talk about yourself like that, do you understand me?

Hana looked up, a bit frightened at Kenpachi's words. He saw the anger in his eyes but he also saw the fear … and the love. Hanas' demeanor softened and laid his head back onto Kenpachi's chest. “Im sorry Ken, I won't do it again.”

Kenpachi sighed, relieved that Hana took his words the right way and didn't become upset. “I need you to tell me the rest baby, I'm going to fix this so tell me the rest…”

Hana nodded slightly and continued. “He continued with the same tactics over the course of my stay at the academy. If i cried, he would beat me, so I learned not to cry. If I tried to fight, he would pierce deeper, so I learned to stay still… I became a perfect little doll for him.”

“Baby, he never… I was your first, I know I was.. But…” Kenpachi was stuck for words. He wasn't a man who ever had to filter his words but he wanted to be sensitive to Hana.  
“He never entered me, Ken. He… he used toys. But he never prepared me when he did, and it was always painful. That's why when you came along I knew that you could give me the pleasure that I was never allowed….”

Hana had stopped crying and was only now sniffling, pulling energy to support his bravery from his large lover. He looked up at Kenpachi with a large smile. “... you gave me the love I never expected. Ken, I love you. Thank you for listening to me”

Kenpachi was surprised by Hanas words. He had been so brave through telling this whole story he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to call this man his. 

Kenpachi leaned down to kiss Hana. It was a long, slow, and passionate kiss. The two men telling each other how much they truly loved each other. If it wasn't for Hana being emotionally exhausted, Kenpachi would have taken him right then and there. 

Kenpachi broke the kiss and looked down at Hana with love and determination, and then he spoke. “Hana, I will find the man who did this to you. And I will kill him, do you understand me? But for now, I'm taking you home. I'm going to feed you, feed you, and then I'm going to watch you sleep.”

Before Hana had a chance to say anything, Kenpachi had already picked Hana up in bridal style and started to flash step the two home. 

Byakuya Kuchiki was not on good terms with Kenpachi Zaraki. Actually, the two may dare to say they hated each other. They were two men with the same goals, they just had two very different modalities of reaching those goals. Byakuya was stoic and calculating whereas Kenpachi was loud and did everything on a whim. 

So, it came as a surprise to Byakuya to find the other captain waiting for him in his office. 

“Well, what a surprise this is, to what do I owe the pleasure ?” Byakuya was curious. He knew the other captain would only come to him for one of two things. Either to fight or for information. He wondered which one he would have to provide the beastly man today.

Byakuya sat down at his desk. Kenpachi sat opposite of him allowing the captains to gauge each other's moods. Kenpachi still wasn't sure that this was a good idea but it was his only option. Byakuya could tell that whatever it was that Kenpachi needed was very serious because he was sure he had never seen the other man make a face like he was currently. His eyes focused, calculated… lethal.

“Look here Kuchiki, I need a favor from ya. You can say yes or you can say no but listen to what i have to say before you make a decision, got it ?”

Byakuya picked up the strain in the other captain's voice and decided that he would listen to the request. He nodded his head in agreement and waited.

“You may have heard that I've been dating a kid from Unohana's squad, well it's true. The kid's name is Hanatarou. Sweetest little thing I've ever encountered, fucking beautiful too… but he's got some... Demons…”

Kenpachi's voice deepens and Byakuya's interest was piqued. ‘What demons could this young man possibly have ? and what would such a sweet young man want with a rabid beath such as Zaraki.’ Byakuya wondered. 

“…during his attendance at the academy, he was abused. The fucker used some real sick tactics on Hana. Played mind games, used knives, sick shit like that. Hanas been struggling with it all on his own until we got together, now we're just working on picking up the pieces…” Kenpachi's voice trailed off.

“I am sorry to hear about the atrocities that this young man was forced to endure… but what is it that you believe I can do to remedy this ?” Byakuya asked, honestly confused.

“I want you to find the fucker. I don't have a name, I'm too afraid to ask Hana, and he hasn't offered one so I know that mentally he isn't ready to tell me. But he knows my intentions. I want the motherfucker at my feet, bleeding and begging for mercy…” Kenpachi was staring Byakuya in his eyes now, showing his determination and blood lust. “... So can you help me, or not ?”

Byakuya sat there still as a board. Kenpachi knew he was thinking so he just stared at him and waited. Finally, Byakuya folded his hands together and rested them on the desk in front of him.

“I will do what I can to track down the monster, however, I am not doing this for you, but for the young man, Hanatarou. Do you understand me ?” Byakuya left out that he had met Hanataro and was fond of the sweet young man and his kind soul, the boy reminded him of his late wife and it sickened him to think someone would use and abuse him for pleasure. Although, the younger man's personality did make sense now that he knew a little more about his past.

“I understand, thanks. I'll send a report of the information I have, and whatever other information I can get from Hana and Unohana.” With that Kenpachi left to go be with Hana. He didn't want the younger man to wake up and he not be there, not after the day he had yesterday. 

Kenpachi returned to a quiet house. He guessed that Yachiru and Hana were still asleep. As he walked into his room he realized that the bed was empty and started to panic until he realized that he heard the shower in the ensuite bathroom running. 

He stalked into the bathroom and stripped off his clothes with a large grin. He stepped in behind Hana, silently. The other two caught up with washing his hair to notice his lover's presence. Kenpachi snaked his arms around Hana waist and pulled him closer resulting in a large squick from Hana. 

“Ken, oh goodness you scared me! Where were you this morning?” Kenpachi chuckled lightly at this as he leaned his body over Hana, running his hands all over the expansion of the slim wet body.

“Didn't mean to scare you, babe had a quick errand to run, thought I'd be home before you woke up. Sorry. “ And Kenpachi was sorry, he had heard the bit of fear riddled in his lover's voice.

“Mhhh it's okay, I just missed you” Hana whispered as the warm water from the shower and Kenpachi's large hands started to wash away all his worries. At this point, Kenpachi has started to nip up and down Hanas throat and shoulders.

Wanting to give Kenpachi better access to his body, he turned in his arms and leaned up on his tippy toes with his arms outstretched up. The universal sign for pick me up. Kenpachi chuckled again and did what his little lover wanted, picking him up and holding him by his bottom as soon as Hana wrapped his legs around his waist. His legs were too short to reach all the way around but with Kenpachi supporting his lower half he was comfortable. 

Hana wrapped both arms around Kenpachi's neck, using it as support to lean in and kiss the captain. The kiss started off slow but after a while Kenpachi deepened it, wrapping his tongue around the smaller and tugging on it. Hana relished in the kiss, wanting more

Kenpachi could feel Hana’s growing erection against his stomach and knew that it wouldn't be long before he had the younger man writing and begging him for release. If it was any other day he would tease him and until he did just that but today he wanted to pamper Hana and show him how much he cared. 

As they continued to kiss, Kenpachi navigated his hands between their bodies and slowly started to stroke Hana from base to tip. Hana broke the kiss with a long moan. 

“Mmmm Ken… So good” Hana rested his head on Kenpachi's shoulder as he let the pleasure take over his body. It wasn't long before he felt that tug deep in his belly and the next thing he knew he was screaming Kenpachi's name as he climaxed all over their bellies.

Hana panted as he lay limp on Kenpachi's body. And then he realized something, even though he had cum, he still wanted more. He wanted Kenpachi to thrust deep into him, he wanted to hear both of their moans mingle together as if they were singing, He wanted Kenpachi Zaraki to own his body, to own him.

Hana looked up at Kenpachi and smiled when he saw that Kenpachi had been watching him. Something about this man was so enticing, and kami did he love it.

Hana nuzzled into Kenpachi's neck as he spoke “Ken, I want you to fuck me, right here, like this.

Kenpachi froze. He has never heard Hana use that type of language, and he sure as hell hadn't ever heard him speak in such a demanding tone. FUCK was he aroused. He felt his own impressive erection grow a couple more inches and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back. He never told Hana but he had never taken him when he was at full mass. He could get up to 10 inches long, and five inches thick but Hana was used to about 7 inches long and 3 inches thick. That's a pretty fucking big difference in his book and he knew that Hana would notice. It was too late now to contain himself, he just prayed that Hana would be able to handle his full size.

“Oh Shit Hana, fuckkk, do you know what you do to me? Do you ?” Hana just smiled at the question and twisted his body a little to reach down and grab Kenpachi's large erection. When Hanas hands found their destination he gasped and his eyes widened as he looked up to his lover, curiously and alarmed.

Kenpachi shook his head bit before he stepped out of the shower, still holding onto his lover. He walked into the bedroom and carefully laid Hana out in the middle of the bed, before sitting on the edge, staring at the wall. He was conflicted. He wanted Hana so fucking bad but he knew at his current size that he would hurt him. What the hell should he do?

“Ken.. talk to me, please ?” Hana whispered.

“Babe, I didn't want to tell you because I didnt want you to be afraid of having sex with me before. But I have never taken you at my full size. This..”, he said as he gestured towards his monster of an erection. “... is my full size.”

Hana had felt it before and knew that it was much larger than what he was used to but now that he could see it he was a bit scared. How the hell could anyone one man be that large? He had to be at least 9 inches long, and maybe 4 inches thick. 

The room was quiet for a while before Hana spoke. “So… does that mean that we have to go slower when we have sex this time ?”

Kenpachi whipped his head around to look at Hana, in utter shock. What in the hell type of reaction is that he still wants me? Even at this ungodly size?

Before Kenpachi was able to collect his thoughts he felt small hands touching his massive erection, and then he realized they weren't just touching it but was stroking it up and down with lube.

“Hana, what the FUCK, are you doing ?” He whispered harshly, trying to ignore the pleasure those beautiful silky hands were giving him.

Hana just looked up to him with an innocent smile. “Well if I'm supposed to fit you we’re going to need a lot of lube, and you'll probably have to prepare me with four fingers right? I'm sure it'll still be a very tight fit but we totally got this !” Hana sounded completely at ease as if he was talking about having to fit an almost 10-inch cock up his tight ass.

Kenpachi just stared blankly before he started to laugh. It was a long and deep laugh, one that makes your belly hurt afterward.

“Oh god baby, I love you so much.” He wiped a tear from his eye before he got serious again. “Look I'll do this with… but it'll hurt likeah bitch, you understand that right ?”

Again, Hana only smiled. He took Kenpachi's fingers, covering them in lube, and then brought them to his entrance, ready to take this show on the road.

Kenpachi wasn't sure this was his brightest idea but Hana was willing, and it did seem like a challenge, and everyone knew he loved a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kami, Ken! No more… too good, it's too good…"  
Kenpachi was brutally tonguing his little Hana's petit hole. Hana had already came twice since he had begun and was going crazy with pleasure from the foreplay and preparation. Kenpachi had never taken such time and care to prepare Hana, it was never needed but now that he knew how much Hana clearly loved it, and he enjoyed watching, he decided he'd have to take his time more thoroughly each time.

Kenpachi slowly extracted his tongue, licking the delectable rim of Hana's sweet ass one last time. He took a moment to examine his good work. Hana was panting hard with half-lidded eyes and cum all over his chest. His beautiful hole was covered in saliva. Kenpachi was fucking proud.  
"Fuck, flower you don't know how long I've been wanting to do that. It was so worth the wait"  
Hana could hardly speak and only offered a small whine in reply. Not that a reply was needed because before he could collect his thoughts Kenpachi had shoved four thick fingers into his hole and straight into his prostate.

"OHHH MYYY…" Hana screamed.  
"Hehe thought you could use a bit of a wake-up call, babe". Kenpachi slowly stretched Hana wider. He watched for any signs of pain but when he saw none he decided it was time. All at once, he withdrew his fingers, balled his fist, and sank his fist into the entrance.  
For a brief second Hana's whole world stopped. He was blinded by pain... and pleasure. He was on cloud nine and in Muken all in the same breath.  
"It's okay baby, breath. That's it, babe. Just breath. Let me take care of that beautiful body of yours."  
Kenpachi knew that Hana's body was trying hard to get accustomed to the pain and pleasure that it was receiving. But he also knew that if he continued to be so gentle that when the time came to enter Hana, he would probably break him in two. As good as he had been giving it to Hana, he had never been thoroughly fucked. At Least not to Kenpachi's standards.  
When Hana seemed to be coming back to his senses Kenpachi slowly pulled and pushed his fists in and out, never actually removing his fist from the small body. Hana whined at the intrusion but seemed to be adjusting better than either of them had actually thought.

"Yeah baby just like that, you like that don't you? You like it when I treat you rough, huh? My beautiful flower…"  
Hana was in bliss. Between Kenpachi's low voice and the knuckles that kept massaging his prostate, he was ready to cum again. God, he needed to cum again! But he didn't want to, not like this. He needed his Ken, and he knew that Ken needed him as well- hell he could feel that monster of his erection sitting in between his legs. They both needed this so badly.  
"Kenpachi…"

Hana almost NEVER called Kenpachi his whole name, so this grabbed his attention. He looked down into swimming blue eyes and knew what Hana couldn't say with words.  
He slowly extracted his fist, stopping to give Hana a chaste but loving kiss, and then re-positioned them both- him sitting almost Indian style with Hana sitting in his lap. He figured that this may be the easiest position for the task at hand.

Hana looped his arms around Kenpachi's neck, looking into the one visible eye with a large smile. Kenpachi returned the smile with a genuine one, in far contrast to his usual devilish grin.  
"Hana, are you sure? I told ya earlier it'd hurt, I wasn't kidding. I don't want this to be bad for ya." Kenpachi was hard. He was so fucking hard, but if Hana wasn't sure, he'd stop in a heartbeat. 'I love him too much to hurt him, especially if he didn't want this'. As much as he knew Hana needed him, he had started to need the seventh seat as well… imagine that!  
Hana didn't answer. He knew that if he backed out now he would regret never experiencing this, and he would feel awful for giving Ken false hope. Without saying a word, he took the bottle of lube that had been thrown on the bed and started to lather it onto Kenpachi's scarily large member. It was then that he was actually able to see what he would be working with.  
He knew that Kenpachi said he could get up to 10 inches but Hana could have sworn it was around 12. Using both hands to massage the lube in, he realized that the middle was larger than the base and tip and that the head curved slightly to the left. He could also feel one large vein on the underside that seemed to be pulsating with every pump he dealt to the shaft.  
Kenpachi watched Hana's face as he spread the lube over his member. He knew that this was the first time Hana was getting to properly examine what he would be working with and he was sure now that Hana would back out. He knew that he was bigger than his usual 10 inches, not thanks to Hanas sexy ass body and moans. Hell if he were on the opposite end he'd be scared as fuck, so he would never hold it over his head, even if he'd have blue balls for the rest of the month.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he realized that Hana had moved his hands to his shoulder and had positioned his entrance over Kenpachi's dick, waiting for Ken to guide himself into him. To say that Kenpachi was startled was an understatement. If it wasn't for how horny he was he would assess how the fuck he had gone his whole life without this. But, he was hornier than he had ever been since like, ever, so he wasn't about to drag this shit out.

Using one arm he grabbed onto Hana's waist while using the other to direct his member. He slowly brought Hana down to connect their bodies. He didn't even gauge Hana's reaction like usual because he knew this would hurt, there was no debating that. Instead, he focused on keeping his composure as he broke through the first ring of muscles and was enveloped by heat and sweet velvet. He gritted his teeth forcing himself to calm and not slam his whole length into his Hana.

Hana locked his arms back around Kenpachi's neck and gasped for air. OWWW! Even with all the preparation, he was in so much pain. Kenpachi felt Hana's body shuddering with pain and slowly drifted his hands over his body, trying to calm him. He whispered sweet words of affirmation and love into his ears, willing Hana to calm.  
Hana may not have felt calm but he felt Kenpachi's efforts.

"Baby, I'm ready when you are, well go as slow as you want, okay? Just relax"  
Hana was grateful for the sweet words but he could hear the strain in Kenpachi's voice, and in that second he made a split-second decision. With a shaky exhale he slammed his body down onto the entire length of Kenpachi's member, his only thought being 'definitely 12 inches'.

"FUCKKK" Kenpachi was not expecting that! "F-Flower, are you- oh dear fucking kami- are you okay? SHIT !" Crossed between bliss and worry, Kenpachi's mind was a mess. One minute he's affirming his lover and the next minute his entire member was engulfed with heat and sweet sweet tight velvet.  
Hana couldn't speak. Earlier, when Kenpachi fisted him, he thought that that was intense. But this? He had never felt blinding pain like this, and yet such burning pleasure. He was just so full! He knew he was torn down there, but he wasn't sure that he cared. He could also hear Kenpachi speaking to him but he was so conflicted he could do nothing but sit and become accustomed to the intrusion.  
They both sat for a few moments resting their foreheads together, getting used to the different states of emotions and physical feelings. "You alright ?" Kenpachi asked when Hana's breathing leveled out and his body relaxed some. Hana nodded, looking up into the visible eye of his lover. He nuzzled Kenpachi's chest, giving him a silent okay to continue.  
Kenpachi realized what Hana was silently saying and slowly- painfully slow- seesawed his way in and out. With each thrust, he entered another few inches. The more Hana positively reacted, the more inches he would add. And Kami did it feel amazing.

Hana was stuck in a place of painful harmony. It hurt so good he couldn't do anything but moan and whimper, silently begging for more." Hana if you want more baby you're gonna have to fucking say it". Kenpachi knew his flower and knew what he wanted but he wasn't going to risk misreading the situation and hurting him, not when he was finally getting to fuck him at his full size.  
"More, goddamnit, please more".

Hana didn't curse, he just didn't. So when Kenpachi heard those words come out of that beautiful mouth he threw caution to the wind. He threw both of them off of the bed and shoved Hana against the wall and gave him exactly what he wanted. He plundered that tight hole until Hana was screaming- pain lacing the pleasured screams. Kenpachi knew that he should probably slow down but fuck it was all too damn good. The way Hana was taking 12 inches like it was nothing, the sound he was making, the sounds of their bodies meeting… the list goes on and on, all it came down to was that he wasn't going to slow down.

Hana wasn't even sure that he was in soul society anymore. He thought that maybe he was on another planet in a galaxy far away where pain and pleasure came as simple as gravity. He stared dazedly at Kenpachi before raising a shaky hand to his lover's cheek, then raising it some more to the eyepatch and swiftly ripping it off.  
Kenpachi was so entranced he didn't even notice that Hana had ripped off his eyepatch until golden reiatsu exploded around the two, burning against their skins and adding to the pleasure. And for a second nothing else mattered. The two lovers locked eyes, silently affirming and strengthening their love for each other. Each promising never to hurt or leave the other. And then the moment was gone and they were both ready to orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, ohhh fahh-fuckkk" Hana chanted into Kenpachi's ears, as he orgasmed, his body violently shaking and his eyes rolling back into his head.  
Kenpachi pumped into Hana faster, and deeper, making sure to rock into his prostate each time to extend his orgasm. He knew he was about to go as well and it was as quick as 3...2...1.  
"HOLY FUCKING HELL". Kenpachi couldn't contain himself, he emptied gallons into Hana as he continued to ride out his orgasm, thrusting deep and fast. Until all at once he stopped and fell to his knees, making sure to keep a tight grip on the now unconscious healer.

"Hehe, guess I shoulda figured it would knock him out." He said in between gasps. He sat on his knees for some moments, collecting his energy before taking them both to the bed.  
When he got there he made sure to assess the damage that he had dealt to Hana. He was definitely torn and had bled pretty heavily but aside from that nothing too serious. If he was proud before, he didn't know what to call this, but he was pretty sure he was going to marry Hana the minute he killed the fucker who hurt him. Yeah, he was a lovesick, ass whipped, son of a bitch… too bad he didn't give one solid fuck.

He didn't have the energy to clean either of them at the moment so he put them both in a comfortable position and cuddled his body around the smaller one, whispering "I love you" before drifting off to sleep.

Hana opened his exhausted eyes, blinking slowly. 'I don't remember falling asleep, what happened ?' Just as he had asked himself that all the memories from earlier that morning came flooding back to him. 'Ohhhh…' He blushed a bright tomato red as he remembered all the sounds that he made and oh kami the things he said. He cursed, and he never does that! But he also remembered just how overwhelmingly good it felt. The pain and pleasure melding together to create the perfect euphoria.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into his lover's chest, alerting Kenpachi to his consciousness. "You're finally up, ne ?" Kenpachi ran his large hands up and down Hana's body, attempting to smooth away any soreness or pain that lingered. Hana nodded at the question, attempting to drag his body closer to the larger one next to him, gasping at the pain the movement brought on.  
"You alright? Here, you're going to need these". Hana looked up and saw that he was being handed some pain medication and a glass of water. Kenpachi pulled him into a sitting position in his lap so that he wouldn't have to support his own weight and increase his pain. "You're also pretty torn so we won't be able to have any fun until you're completely healed," Kenpachi said matter of factly, as he watched Hana take the pain medication.

When he was done, Hana positioned his body in a way where he was able to see the captain's face. "I'm sorry, Ken… This is all my..." before he was able to finish his sentence he was ravaged by a slow and seductive kiss that went straight to his groin. Before he was able to act on his libido the kiss ended and Kenpachi was trailing his nose all over Hanas small, porcelain-like face.  
"Hana, just shut the fuck up."

"But, Ken !"

"No, shut up and listen ta me. No one, not one single person I have been with has taken all of me like you did. No one has ever… loved me… like you do. And shit I've never loved anyone until I met you. So just keep your fucking apologies because the only thing I'm sorry about is that I cant fuck you again, right here and now."

Kenpachi wasn't an articulate man, shit he knew he chopped and screwed up simple words, he just didn't care but he needed Hana to hear him clearly and understand exactly what it is he was feeling. Feelings… Kenpachi didn't even know he had those until Hana came around, not even Yachiru brought them out in him, especially not ones that strong.  
Hana didn't know what to say. He knew that Kenpachi wasn't the one to really talk about his feelings but from the beginning of their relationship he had opened up to him. And here he was doing it again. Hana smiled and nodded his head when He realized that Kenpachi was waiting for some sort of response. He leaned his body into the larger one, feeling protected, loved, wanted. Kenpachi let out a sigh of relief when he saw his flower smile. He knew that Hana wouldn't reject him but that didn't keep him from worrying.  
They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments, wrapping their reaistu around each other.

"Flower ?" Hana "hmmed" in response. "Marry me." It wasn't a question. But it wasn't a complete demand either. Hana gasped and looked up at the love of his life, searching his eyes. His eyes? Oh yeah, he ripped off the eye patch before… but that's not important now. Hana opened and closed his mouth, once, twice, three times… he wasn't sure what to do, what to say.  
Kenpachi continued when he saw the shock cross Hana's face. " I love you, and you love me. You make me… feel. You make me happy. Yachiru loves you and I know you love her. I've also wanted to introduce you to the guys for some time now... Besides, you get my cock hard like no one else and I know no one else can satisfy me."

Hana just continued to stare at Kenpachi before a low giggle started in his throat, it built into a full on belly laugh. He had tears running down his face at how hard he was laughing. Meanwhile, Kenpachi just sat there dumbstruck, he was so fucking in love that watching Hana laugh didn't even hurt, it just made his heart feel full as hell.

When Hana's laughing had slowly ebbed away and he leaned his body back into Kenpachi's with a satisfied sigh, Kenpachi knew, he just knew.  
"Hanataro Zaraki, it's got a nice ring to it, ne ?" Hana couldn't help but smile, he was just so happy!

"Hell fucking yeah it does. Tell ya what flower, how about we go to the world of the living and pick you out a ring for that little finger? Then I can bring you back to the division and we can do some introductions." Hana nodded and leaned in to kiss his fiance. And just like that, the two had planned to spend the rest of their lives together.

Kenpachi was laying down, Hana was strewn across his chest, clutching at his chest, his soft breath hitting a pectoral muscle. He was thinking about the future. His future with Hana. Yachiru would be ecstatic to finally have a "mommy", and he knew that Hana would fall into the role easily. He was also sure the gang would accept his little seventh seat although he'd have to set some of the assholes- who he knew found pleasure in messing around with the healers- straight. No one would hurt Hana, not on his watch.

'Wonder if Hana would want to stay here at the division ?' If he didn't Kenpachi had more than enough money to buy or get a place built. Perks of getting captain pay with no real financial responsibilities. His mind drifted to Byakuya. He wondered if he had found anything out yet… 'the faster I kill the fucker the easier it'll be to help Hana move on.' He would get his flower into some therapy, a safe place for him to talk shit out and start to recover and they'd live happily ever after like all the princes and princesses in Yachiru's books.

Just as he was starting to fall asleep a hell butterfly flew in, waiting for approval to deliver the message. He raised his index finger wondering if he was being requested for a mission, things had been slow and he was totally up for some more excitement. His small grin started to fall as he heard Byakuya's voice.

He had found him. He had found the man who had hurt his love, his fiance, HIS Hana.


	8. chapter 8

The sounds of Hanas small feet smacking the floor could be heard as he made his way down the hall of Kenpachi's small living quarters. He had woken up alone and instantly knew where he would find his other half. 

It had been like this for about the last month. Kenpachi was on edge and although he didn't seem to be acting much differently, Hana could tell that he was struggling with something. At first he thought it was just in his imagination, and then he thought that maybe Kenpachi had fallen out of love with him and no longer wanted to be with him. Both were wrong of course, the signs that he still cared for Hana were there, and so were the signs that something was wrong. Sign one: Kenpachi was almost sickeningly sweet during sex latley. Hana shrugged it off as Ken just being gentle because of the damage that had been done during their ‘ultimate experience’ but even that didn't make sense since he was fully healed and Kenpachi made sure not to take him at his full size. Sign two: He would find Kencpahis just… staring at him, and when he would turn his way the large captain would usually just look away. This most definitely was out of character, the man would look a hollow in its eyes with no fear but lately couldn't look Hana in the eyes unless they were being intimate. Sign three: Now this sign set off light bulbs in Hanas head. This is when he figured out what exactly Kenoach was struggling with… or better yet struggling to tell him. Sign three came to him when he realized that unbeknownst to him, Captain Kuchiki somehow knew about his situation. It may not be obvious to others but Hana just knew. The man was stoic, maybe even cold but his eyes did not lie and the pity and hurt he saw there when he was giving the man medical attention stood like the sun at dawn.

And that's when He realized that Kenpachi had tracked down his abuser. He did not let his fiance know that he knew. He didn't know if that would be a good idea. He didn't know what to do at all, so he did nothing. He went along with life as if nothing happened. Business as usual, that's what he heard from a few people in the world of the living.

Finally reaching his destination, hana slowly padded over to his fiance who had fallen asleep at his desk, a number of papers strewn across the desk under him.

“Ken… Ken, wake up” Kenpachi only grunted and shrugged the hand that Hana had placed on his shoulder off. Hana sighed, he knew that Ken was born dead tired and should probably leave him but he didn't want to sleep alone. Call him selfish but he always slept better in his lovers arms.

“Ken, please. Come to bed.” This time Hana whispered the words directly into his ear as he wove his hands through silky black hair. He was always so mesmerized by how beautiful Ken's hair was when he let it down out of those spikes, a stark difference from his fierce and fiery personality.

“Mmmmm, Ha-nnaa ?” Kenpachi grumbled as he tried to shake out of his slumber.

“Yeah it's me, love” Hana tugged on Kenpachi who stood without really opening his eyes. He let Hana guide him back to their bedroom where they both got in. Kenpachi grabbed a hold of Hana dragging his body on top of his own and laying his large arm over the smaller body, protectively.

It was quiet for a few moments, Hana slowly drifting as he assumed Kenpachi had already gone back to sleep; that is until the silence was broken.

“I'm sorry, babe”

“Sorry, what for ?” Hana asked, startled and confused. 

“For being a shitty fiance the last couple of weeks. We haven't even gotten a chance to go get your ring” Hana could hear how sorry Kenpahi was. This made him smile. Only with him… only with him was Kenpachi ever-loving, caring… or ever even sorry.

“Ken, I know you have a lot on your plate right now. I am content with knowing that we have announced our relationship to everyone and they know our intentions. For me, that is enough.” And it was. He thought about it often, but Hana had never been so happy in all of his life. As long as he could be with Ken, he didn't care about anything else because he knew he would be happy.  
Kenpachi sighed loudly, Hana assumed it was a contented sigh and snuggled closer to the large body providing him heat during the fall nights. 

“Hana, I know you know.”

“......” Hana had no response. So he said nothing.

“I won't tell you more than you need to know… but you need to know…” Kenpachi trailed off losing his will.

“Just tell me” Hana whispered.

Kenpachi sighed again. “You weren't his first, or his last victim”

“What ?!... how… how could you know that ?” Hana stared into Kenpachi's eyes, eyes dark with pain, and unshed tears. He couldn't believe that there were others who had to go through the same pain he had. His large lover could sense a panic attack coming and had to act. With one fluid mood, Kenpachi sat up and slid Hana onto his lap so that he was straddling him. The two soul society members stared at each other, silently communicating. All it took was those few moments for Hana to settle back down from his oncoming panic attack. Hana slid closer to Kenpachi, wrapping his legs around the other's waist, seeking as much contact as necessary. Sensing that Hana had started to calm, Kenpachi ran his hand over Hanas neck and back, soothing him as he continued to relay information.

“I had Kuchiki do some research for me. I wanted the fuckers head on a silver platter and I wanted it done fast so I went to him for help. It's a good thing I did too because i'm not sure anyone could find out the information that he did. He’s a dick but he sure as hell is through… anyway, he tracked similar occurrences like yours all across the soul society… and then he dug deeper and found the same thing in the world of the living.” Kenpachi paused, assessing Hana’s reaction, when he did not get one, he continued.

“Turns out the guy you knew as Junichi Shita, doesn't actually exist. It was just one of his many aliases he used. It's always the same shit with him. He gets a new name, finds a new spot to crash, finds a little thing that he gets interested in, builds a friendship with them, and then… well, you know the rest.”

“How many ?” Hana mumbled into Kenpachi's chest.

“How many what ?” 

“How many people's lives did he destroy, Kenpachi? How many people had to live their lives in fear as I did. How many people have to suffer the dreams and flashbacks every time they see their own bodies ?! HOW MANY ?!” Hana was sobbing now. He tried, Kami knew he tried not to cry, he tried to be strong and use Kenpachi as an anchor to all that he should be happy and appreciative of… but… how could he ? how could he be happy when there were so many people out there that had to suffer when all they wanted was a friend?

“Shhhh, baby, it's okay I'm here. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, not anymore” Kenoahi said, not realizing that Hana was no longer afraid for himself because he knew that Kenpachi's words were true. No, he was worried for the other victims. 

He sobbed, and sobbed, releasing all the pent up stress he didn't realize he was holding. A lot of which was a result of his therapy sessions. They were always so heavy and left him exhausted.

When his breathing finally slowed and Kenpachi no longer felt the signs of new tears, he spoke again.

“I don't know the exact number of victims, and I don't care. It could be 2 or it could be 30, it still makes it wrong. I'm going to find him, Hana, that I can promise you. I don't want you worrying about anything else but preparing a wedding and being happy, okay? Can you do that for me ?”

And as sad as he was, Hana knew he would do anything for his love, so he nodded. With a small smile, he looked up into Kenpachi's eyes and felt bathed in the love that he saw there. 

“Thank you for giving me all that I've ever wanted in life, Ken.” And with that, the two mates adjusted themselves to sleep. None of this was perfect, actually, it was a perfect cock-up of a mess but they were both happy. Happy to have found each other. Happy to have each other.

It had been two weeks since Kenoachi and Hana’s talk and all was sound. Kenpachi, alongside Byakuya, continued to search for the mad man rapist who seemed to be able to freely move between soul society and the world of the living. Hana had started to plan for a small wedding, along with the help of his daughter, Yachiru. It was crazy to consider himself a parent but that's exactly what he was to her. “Mama” that's what she called him, and although he was a man he was not offended. He understood that she was surrounded by very manly men on a daily basis and in comparison he was feminine. He took no offense, and maybe even relished in the idea of being a mother. 

It had been a fast and fleeting thought, but it had occurred to him more than once, that he wishes that he could give Kenpachi a child. Nonsense. That's what he always say when he reprimanded himself for such stupid thoughts. But it couldn't be helped, especially when he remembered the lewd comments that Kenpachi had grunted during their many sexual experiences.

“Oh kami, yes! More, more, please Ken, more”

“You like that baby, you like it when I shove my huge cock in you ?” Kenpachi said as he thrust harder and deeper, pushing Hanas knees closer to his body and exposing more of his tight ass.

“YES, YES , THERE !” Hana screamed as his prostate was abused over and over again but Kenpachi's large and brutal cock.

Kenpachi leaned forward placing his mouth by Hanas ear, as they both neared their end.

“Yeahhh, baby, take it. My beautiful flower, my beautiful little slut, all for me, only for me.

“Yeaaaas, only yo-kami- yours. Oh ken, so close, soo-ohh!” As Hana started to cum, he clenched tightly around his fiance, forcing the captain into his orgasm and milking him dry.

“Fuckkk flower, you're clenching me so tight I swear it's like you want me to fucka baby into you” Kenpachi growled and his thrusting as deep as possible, while his orgasm wracked his body.

Hana's cheeks burned as he remembered just how hot those words made him feel, and how he begged Kenpachi to do just that. What was suppose to be a quickie before work turned into three rounds of mindblowing “baby making fucking” as Kenpachi refered to it. In the end, he had to heal him and get a small reistu infusion from Kenpachi just to get to work. But it was all so worth it.

He wondered, briefly, how they would be as parents. Before he had a chance to think further into that though he was disrupted by someone calling his name.

“Hana-sama, we do hope you are doing well,” said a young man he recognized from Kenpachi's division. He was accompanied by a few others who bowed out of respect and greeting. He had been formally introduced to the whole 11th division a few weeks back. Kenpachi had told his division that dared to disrespect Hana, would be directly disrespecting him, and asking… and I quote “for their dicks to be hung from the trees out front”. It was safe to say that the bullying that normally occurs because of his healer status, had ceased. And he was treated as if he were next to royalty, even if he was simply cleaning as he currently was.

And although they were forced into respecting him, he started to realize that a lot of them genuinely did. He guessed it was a cross between the fact that he had tamed the mysterious and murderous beast that is their captain, and simply the respect he showed them. Between the two he genuinely got along with the 11th division staff and started to enjoy their company. His therapist also saw this as a big win.

“Oh hello boys, are you heading home for the day ?” he asked.

“Yeah, we were just leaving one of the pubs and saw you, do you want us to walk you home? I don't think that the Cap would appreciate it if we left you out here to clean this late… plus, we uh, we wanted to make sure you were safe, as well.” The young man said as he rubbed the back of his neck a bit anxiously.

It isn't every day that an 11th division member offers to protect a healer. And the boy was right, even if he was behind- thanks to Kenpachi's morning ritual of fucking him soundly- in work, working this late was not safe.  
Hana smiled, “ I would appreciate that very much actually”. This made the young man and group smile, excitedly.

“Great !” As they walked back to the division, they spoke about many things. The men were surprised about how much Hana knew about the combat since his division dealt with the aftermath more than the actual fighting. And in turn, Hana was surprised by how much the men seemed to adore Kenpachi, even if they were also terrified of him.

It was a sudden feeling but he started to feel faint, he felt the world shift and blacked a little before he felt solid arms catch him.

“Hana-sama, are you okay ?!” 

“I...I am okay, I just felt dizzy for a second there” And he was surprised. Surprised because these mild dizzy spells had been happening for the last few days. And surprised because when the young man caught him, he wasn't instantly frightened. He could not wait to share this during his therapy session !”

“Oh, okay. Well, we are actually here. Are you sure you are okay? we could take you back to the fourth?

“No, nonsense, I feel completely fine now. Thank you men for walking me home. I am honored.” He bowed to them in thanks and then went on home, wondering what exactly could be going on with his body. 

It was late, around 3 am, that much he knew. But his body was wide awake. He felt… odd, but he wasn't sure what it was. He sighed and shifted in Kenpachi's arms, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

The small apartment was quiet. They had all sat down and had dinner together before he helped Yachiru bathe and put her to bed with a small kiss on her forehead. Once he had cleaned up the remains of dinner he went to his shared room where he found Kenpachi waiting on him. They showered together- a very long shower, he might add- and then went to bed. So why was he still up? Everything was normal. But he still felt off. Maybe it had to do with his fainting spell? He wasn't sure. 

All of a sudden he felt his stomach lurch and he was trying very hard to push the large arms that encompassed him off.

“Hana ?” Kenpachi mumbled sleepily, losing his grip. Hana used this to his advantage and ran to the en suite toilet to empty his stomach of its contents. He threw up until all he could do was dry heave and wonder what in the world was wrong with him.

“Hana, baby, what happened ?” Kenpachi asked as he placed a cold washcloth to his head and lifted him into his arms, knowing that Hana would be too weak to walk. He helped him clean up and drink some water before taking him back to bed. 

“I think It may have been the sushi at dinner” Hana lied. Why? because he didn't want Ken to worry. He was already worried about so much, he didn't want to add anything to his plate.

“Don't lie to me Hana, I know you've been having dizzy spells, one of my members sent me a hell butterfly about what happened on your way home.”

Hana cursed those boys for being so caring. 

He sighed.” I have been feeling dizzy for about a week but it's nothing serious, I promise! I would know If there was anything wrong.”

“Flower, that's bullshit and you know it. Tomorrow morning we are going to see Unohana, she’ll figure this shit out and you'll be back to tip-top shape. And don't you dare say anything because you're going, end of.”

Hana wanted to be mad, he really did but lately, every time Kenpachi did was aggressive or dominant it made him feel like putty. God was he horny after being bossed around like that. He leaned up, taking his lover's face into both of his hands as he kissed him deeply.  
It seemed line Kenpachi was happy with the positive response because he grabbed onto his hips, placing on top of his larger body so he was being straddled. 

Hana could feel Kenpahis large erection through his boxers, pressing into his ass. He shimmied his lower body, rubbing against it. 

“Shit baby, you're such a tease” Kepachi growled lightly as he ground himself up into the body above him. He was quickly losing his patience and needed to be inside of Hana’s tight heat. 

“Prepare yourself, baby, I want to watch”

Hana quickly leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, spreading the lube over four of his fingers and then shoving them into his waiting entrance.

He moaned long and loud as he let his body adjust to the sudden invasion. Slowly at first and then picking up speed- he prepared himself, gurgling in his throat every time he grazed his sweet spot. When he felt like the four fingers weren't enough he extracted them. He then pulled down Kenpachi's pants, lathered up his member, and then slowly sank down onto it.

Kenpachi only watched in wonder. His cute little flower was such a vixen in bed. He watched in awe as Hana took what he wanted without needing guidance. He was proud and hard as a rock.

Hana giggled when he felt Kenpachi grow about 2 more inches inside of him, pulling Kenpachi back to the hear and now with the beautiful sound. Kenpachi quickly took over the situation moving in and out of Hana slowly. He was surprised that even at about 8 inches, Hana was handling him like a pro. Maybe it had something to do with him taking him when he was at his max?

Kenpachi set a slow and brutal pace. Making sure to hit His prostate with each deliberate thrust. He was in no rush for this to be over, in fact, he wished that this could last forever. 

Hana gasped and shuddered with each thrust. Relishing in the slow pleasure that was building through his body. There was pain, there was always a pain but somehow it only enhanced his pleasure. He wanted to move his body to meet the thrusts but the firm grip on his hips kept him in place. But kami he needed more… more pain... More pleasure… more of Kenpachi.

Kenpachi saw the pleading look in Hana's eyes but he wasn't ready for this to end, they had only been going at it for 20 minutes and he wanted more. More of that tight heat, more of Hana. Sure he was sweating like a pig, and his muscles were quivering from the tension in his body, but he could last longer, shit he could last all night if he tried.

“Ah ken, please, please” Fuck he forgot how much Hana knew him. He swore that sometimes his flower could read minds…. He released his little lover's hips, allowing him to dictate the speed.

With his new freedom, Hana road Kenpachi, and he rode him hard. He rode him with love, desperation, and pure lust. He rode him until his body begged for release and with one more drop of his hips he arched his back and came hard across Kenpachi's chest. Like a domino effect, the tightening of those velvet walls around him forced him to cum inside of Hana, and to cum hard. He wondered, momentarily, if he had ever not cum hard in Hana. seriously if he was a female, there's no way he wouldn't be pregnant.

They both shuddered as they rode out their orgasm. It was a quiet fuck, quieter than any they had had but it was still great and definitely topped at one of their bests. The two loves wrapped around each other, drifting toward sleep, drifting toward dreams of each other…


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a long and hard week and things were in absolute shambles in the Serieti. There had been a very unexpected visit from some of Aizen's espadas. The results of this raid ? Over 100 various squad members were dead. 3 captains were in critical condition, and the faith and confidence of a whole society shaken… shaken to its very core. 

Kenpachi was pissed. Who the HELL did Aizen, that bastard traitor, think he was ? Yeah the fighting was decent and he walked away damn near unharmed but when he saw the wreckage done to his home… he was ready to kill the asshole. He didn't really care about serieti, not really, but his Hana loved his home and to see the desolate,confused and hurt look on his loves face when he saw the remains of his home was not easy. 

Kenapchi sighed. He was pretty tired, it had been a solid week of back to back raids. He knew that Aizen was testing their defenses, especially since the winter war was surely upon them. In that week he had barely had a chance to see Hana, much less fuck him. He sighed again. He glanced over at his love who was resting after fainting from exhaustion. The fighters were not the only ones constantly going this past week, the healers had also kicked it into high gear, running around to heal/save whoever they could. During the week he had only seen Hana in passing and although he looked pale, and a bit sickly, the determined look on his face gave Kenpachi a hard on and a bit more motivation to go kick some ass. 

Kenpachi closed his eyes, willing all the thought of the past week away, he was tired and knew he should sleep but so much had happened, shit so much was still happening. He opened his eyes when he heard a small whimper and before he knew it he saw Hana dash from his bed to the toilet. He came up behind him with a cold towel to help ease some of his discomfort. After the nausea had passed he sorted himself out and then sat, panting lightly and feeling even more exhausted than before he initially went to bed.

“We never did get to take ya to Unohana since all that shit happens. We should probably get that done soon”,whispered Kenpachi, as he rubbed soothing circles into Hanas back. Hana nodded, as he raised his arms, signaling for his Ken to pick him up, as was done. He had been sick the whole week, it didn't help that he pushed his powers to the very brink of its limit. He didn't want to worry Ken but he knew he had been sick for too long and the fatigue he was feeling was not just from lack of reiatsu.

“Can...can we go in the morning ? I'm so tired of feeling sick Kenny”, Hana pouted in an almost childish way. Lord help Kenpachi, if Hana wasnt sick he would fuck Hana into oblivion with how cute he looked and was actin. “Yeah baby, I'm sure she's not too busy for a quick check in. Now go back ta bed”. As Hana drifted back to sleep Kenpachi watched his little lover. This week had proved one thing to him, during the real war he needed to make sure that Hana was out of Seritei and somewhere he knew he'd be safe. He needed to put some shit in order too, just in case some asshole fucked around and killed him. He wanted Yachiru and the love of his life to be set, whether he was around or not. Shit was he whipped, but Kami did he love it. 

The night had gone fast, and morning had come in a rush. Kenpachi had woken Hana up bright and early. Helped him get cleaned up after another bout of nausea, and dressed him. Then he lifted him bridal style and flash stepped to the 13th, where he knew Unohana would be waiting. He has sent a hell butterfly ahead of their arrival, he didn't have time to wait around for her to complete any other apt so he made it sound a bit more urgent than it was. A small white lie and all that shit never hurt anyone, and if it did, he didn't really care as long as Hana was seen.

That is how Hana ended up on a patient bed in the 13th. It felt so odd to be patient and not the healer helping out. It was especially odd to have his Captain, a woman he looked up to immensely, questioning him.”What symptoms are you having?” he answered to the best of his ability. “And how long have you noticed these occurrences?”again, he answered. But then the questions became… VERY odd and personal “Hanas, are you sexualy active?” His face turned bright red and he used his hands to cover his face. He nodded, determined to be a good patient and answer the question. It surely did not help to hear Kenpachi roar with laughter. “Okay, last questions Hana, when was the last time you were sexually active, and did you notice anything strange occur ?” Hana looked down at his lap, this was so embarrassing! When he did not show signs of answering, Kenpachi did. “Awh we fucked the night before that whole Aizen invasion shit, nothing seemed off to me, he did seem more sensitive, came a little faster than normal too…

“Kenpachi Zaraki!” Hana shouted, flustered at what his mate had just told his captain.

“What ? She wanted to know!” Kenpachi shrugged, not really giving a damn.

“Ah, well thank you very much for answering my barrage of questions. Hana, I do believe I know what is wrong with you, but will need to run a quick test before I confirm, is this alright ?” Unohna said in her smooth and professional voice.

“I…” Hana glanced at his Ken nervously. “I'm right here babe, nothing bad is going to happen,'' Hana already knew that. He trusted Unhohana but he needed that extra reassurance. He smiled at Kenpachi before turning to his captain and nodding. Unohana helped him to lie down on the table and remove his top. She ran her hand over his body, not actually touching him, although she was close. She pushed her reistu out, willing it to analyze Hanas body. She started from his head and went down to his toes, hesitating over his abdomen, before repeating the action. She recalled her reiatsu and helped to resituat Hana.

Fixing the couple with a very serious stare, she began to tell them her diagnosis.

Numb. That would be a great word if it wasn't for the fact that his mind was screaming at him, and he meant literally SCREAMING. How could this have happened ? It wasn't even biologically possible, so how ! And Ken… what would he think ? Would he hate him ? Would he break up with him ? He couldn't fathom that, he needed him ! Oh god… he felt dizzy, why was everything spinning...spinning...spin-

“Hana!”,he heard Kenpachi call his name and shake him rather hard. He struggled to focus his eyes, darting them all around before they landed on his captain- wait, did she say what he thought she said ? That had to be a dream right? Just a figment of his-

“Hana, I know this is a lot for you to absorb but you must stay calm for the sake of yours and your baby's health,'' said Unohana.

Okay… so, NOT a figment of his imagination, got it. He sat trying to collect his through, and just breath. When he felt more together he spoke, “c-ca-captain, how is this possible ? I-im male… I just”he started to tear up thinking of how mad Ken may be.

Unohana smiled and took his hand. “Oh dear boy, yes you are male but being a spirit means that you are vulnerable to things that humans are not. Kenpachi is a man with an almost never ending amount of reiatsu, I can only guess that during your time with him your body either collected it or you were dosed with a very large amount of it at one time. This, coupled with the act of sexual intercourse forced your body to create the child, not really having anything to do with the leftover reitsu.”

“Lemme get this straight, we- were gonna have a baby?” Kenpachi asked, after the quiet started to drive him insane.

“That is correct. Congratulations to you both!”

Hana had not spoken a word since they had left and arrived back. He had just gone up to their room with no words. Kenpachi could hear him crying lighty and didnt know what the fuck to do. He wanted to talk to him but he didnt know how… he didnt know what he would do if Hana didn't want to keep the baby. He, himself, was scared shitless but also so excited. He didn't think that he would ever find someone he would want to settle down with ! He had been with a ton of women, some he liked and some he could not care less about. But Hana was so different. He was his whole world and the fact that he was able to give him a baby was some type of fucking miracle that he dindt think he deserved. And that's where his fears lie, what if Hana didn't think he deserves a baby ? What if he thought he'd be a bad dad ? “Fuck!”, Kenpachi was going out of his mind with what ifs. He stormed his way upstairs and to their room. He didn't know what he'd say but he knew that they needed to handle this together. 

“Hana ? Flower ?” He called out to Hana who didn't budge. He sighed and sat down by him, hearing him sniffle. “Look babe, we gotta handle this together, I know your upset with me but please-”

Hanas beautiful face popped up, eyes watering face red but damned beautiful “M-mad at you ? You th-think im m-mad at you?”, he stuttered.

“I…” Kenpachi was confused, wasn't he mad ? He didn't understand.

“Oh Ken, I'm not mad, I just… i'm sorry. I know this is not what you've ever wanted and i've ruined that and I know I can't give this baby away and you probably hate me and-”

Kenpachi ended Hanas mini rant with a soul searching kiss, one that left Hana panting and feeling less anxious. “Im sorry, Hana, I guess I haven't done a good job of proving how much I want and need you. So listen, and listen good. I am not mad, scred shitless, fuck yeah but not mad. I want you and I want this baby more than you even know so please stop crying, I love you more than I love myself and now you've given me the best gift I could ever ask for.”

Hana stared blankly for a few moments before he lunged at his lover and covered his mouth with his own. Kenapchi greeted the new attitude with glee. Hana kissed all over his face, whispering ‘I love you'' as he went to straddle him. Kenpachi flipped them so that Hana was beneath him. He dragged his clothes off fiercely, and then, in stark difference to their earlier activities, lowered his head to kiss Hanas still flat abdomen. “I love you” he whispered to the unborn child, before moving up and kissing Hana. “and'' I love you”.

Hana was crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. He was so happy, how could he have ever doubted his Ken ? He honestly didn't know, but what he did know was that he would never do it again.

Kenpachi had spent the better half of the night working Hanas body over with a slow and sweet seduction. He had worshiped every aspect of Hanas body, inside and out. After about an hour of meticulous caressing, Hana couldn't take anymore and begged to be taken. Kenpachi was glad to fulfill his wishes.

He entered his flower slowly, being more careful now that he knew that Hana was carrying. Hana let out a soft sigh, it had been too long since he had felt the thick length of his love enter him.

Kenpachi started to thrust slowly and shallowly before pumping into his flower hard and fast, pushing them both to their limits. When Kenpachi couldn't take anymore of being gentle, but also didn't want to hurt his mate, he flipped Hana over onto his hands and knees. Hana automatically knew to lower his head and raise his hips so that the Kens thrusts would go deeper and hit his prostate dead on. 

In this new position, they both knew they wouldn't last for long. Kenapchi could feel that tightening in his abdomen that foretold his orgasm. He grabbed Hana by the shoulders using that extra leverage to roughly abuse Hanas prostate, no way was he going to cum before his little wifey. Ken continued to hammer into Hana until he Hana began to cum, tightening around him. He tried his hardest to thunder through, but after 3 more thrusts he was going over. They both saw stars as they orgasmed together, collapsing afterwards. 

They panted, trying to capture their breath from their amazing love making. Once Kenpachi waz breathing more steadily he pulled Hana around to kiss him softly, as he caressed his stomach.

“Ken…”, Hana whispered, in awh of what they created together: their relationship, this life… this child.

“Tomorrow, we're gonna get that ring I promised you. Were also gonna go look at houses. No way we're raising our child in a two bedroom” Kenpachi said as he nuzzled Hana’s stomach. His dominant side was always showing its face, apparent to everyone, but now it was his protective and paternal side that was rearing its head. He wanted better for Hana and his kid.

Hana only chuckled and nodded as he began to pick the bells off of his loves hair. “Don't forget about telling Yachiru, I think she'll be very excited to be an older sister”.

Kenpachi looked at Hana, really looked at him. He couldn't believe that this amazing creature was his. Not only was he sweet and kind, he was a great mommy to Yahiru, and to their soon to be first child together. Not to mention he was sexy as fuck.

Yeah… Kenapchi was the luckiest man in the world. 

The only thing that would make him luckier is if he could kill the fucker who thought to ever mess with his Hana. Oh that would come… that would come real soon.


End file.
